Without Your Smile
by ryushi
Summary: When sometimes you had enough but then there isn't


**The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, is the creator and artist of the comic series Ranma ½ and many more, she created all its wonderful characters, except for the very minor characters, which were a creation of this little humble author of this fanfic. I just add my story but never claim them as my creation so don't sue me. As you will also note the characters are not themselves but just a slight different. Thanks and have an outstanding day! And remember wherever you go, there you are, but most of all laugh to forget but never forget to laugh. **

"Conversation" 

'Thought' 

**YELLED **

[Genma-panda sign] 

Without Your Smile by Manny Serrano manuel.e.serrano@us.army.mil

* * *

It was late September and somewhere in the country of Japan in the city of Tokyo there is a little ward called Nerima. A young man was lying down on his futon, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Once again his late nights slumber was disrupted, by the dream that continued to haunt him. He'd been having it over and over again since Jusendo and that was over six months and tonight wasn't any different, he's holding Akane's lifeless body in his arms but this time she doesn't awake at his cries and he becomes hollow and afraid of passing eternity forever alone. 

'Every night the same thing how come it was becoming harder and harder for me to sleep lately,' and with that thought Ranma sat up since he was as restless now as when he first laid down to bed. And to make matters worse Genma's chain saw snoring was not helping him at all, even in his big fat panda form. Ranma's bad dream had been eating at him for a while. Yet he didn't know how to fix it exactly. Ranma's biggest fault was that he could never quite figure out his feelings and problems made such chaos let alone how to handle them but a fight that was different. And with an impatient sigh he rose from his futon. Walking towards the window and looking outside, he noticed that it was still dark but he could see that the night was soon going to be giving way to the new day to come. He turned around and nearly kicked his father, as he picked up his black trouser. Ranma smirked as he said to himself "Pops you'd probably would've never even noticed" as he got dressed in the shadows of their room. 

He then quietly steps out into hallway closing the door behind him and quietly makes his way towards the stairs. Ranma pauses at Akane's door and gently opened it to look in and steal a glance at his iinazuke, "you're so beautiful," he whispered before closing it again. He then went downstairs into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Then Ranma walked out towards the dojo and looked at the simplicity of his favorite room. 'Yeah this is my place', it felt more as his home where no one could challenge or take it away from him. As he stretched his body and thought, 'It's funny really my true place in this world is here where I feel at peace the most, even when I went back to my own house this dojo still felt like home'. Ranma put the tea cup down and began with a warm up Kata but slowly then build the intensity and ferocity until he found himself drenched in sweat. 

Some time had passed and Ranma was looking at the ceiling while on his back hoping that his problem had an easy solution to fix but the answer would still eluded him. Later Ranma could already hear, no better yet, he could smell Kasumi's magic being worked in the kitchen. The smell of her cooking breakfast was captivating his senses. Ranma then turned and bowed to the dojo shrine and then turned around starting his way back to the house. 

Akane had awoke before the alarm sounded off feeling enhanced and energetic since this was her last week, before an anticipated school break. She got naked and dressed in her running gear in less time than usual. All right a quick lap and to school we go. 'We, that sounds so nice, somehow I just wish it were true, if only we wouldn't bicker so much over silly things'. "Humph, like Ranma's ready to stop calling me names, I'd better get going before I'm late getting back". 

As Akane made her way down stairs and out towards the dojo to stretch and warm up before her jog. 

Ranma was walking from the Dojo towards the doorway of the house, wiping some of the stinging sweat from his eyes with a towel and looking down. As Akane was reached out looking back towards Kasumi, her hand accidentally grabbed Ranma's hand. Akane turned around violently and screamed. Poor Ranma was looking down at her hand lost in the sensation when she slapped him. 

Kasumi had suppressed the feeling to laugh as she witnessed the episode between the two, but still thought it was funny 'I could never really understand how Akane can ever get to hit him when no one else could,' Kasumi thought finally.

"**Yyeeekk**!" Akane yelled in a scream of utter surprise. 

"Ooowww…What the? Huh…um Akane what you do that for?" Ranma just looked towards the dojo rubbing his cheek as his eyes followed Akane who just stomped off into the dojo as she kept mumbling something about how she hated to get the life scared out of her so early in the morning. 

"Akane… Uuummm. Akane aw geez man how come is it that your the only one I know can make me stop when I wanna run, and ya always make my heart run when I want it to stop? And all I ever wanna say to ya just comes out wrong no matter how right I want to say them to you. Man this is driving me nuts." Ranma said as his heart still remembering the wonderful sensation he would get whenever he touched Akane. 

"Really is that so Ranma does Akane mean that much to you? Is Akane really driving you nuts?" asked Kasumi knowing she had just caught him off guard and smile softly at his delema. 

"**Aaaahhh**! Kasumi? Don't do that jeez what's whi'cha Tendo women today," Ranma said as he placed a hand on the back of his neck wondering if she over heard him and hoping that she had not . 

"Oh I'm sorry Ranma, but you know you really should talk to Akane about that soon and not just yourself," Kasumi said with heart felt grin. 

"Huh? What'cha mean by talk, why I'd wanna ", stuttered Ranma "M, M, M, Mean I don't know what'cha talking about, Kasumi". Hehehehe. Talk huh? 

"Oh stop that, you know very well what I'm saying Ranma!" She said trying to suppress the laughter. "One shouldn't try to think aloud because sometimes they let the world overhear what their heart is saying. Even for me it's obvious that your words and feelings need to be said to Akane. Look Ranma if those little words are not said they can make you miss out on a lifetime of what if", Kasumi said as she looked at Ranma wondering to see if he really got it or not. 

"What if Kasumi? Really ya think so?" Hey don't get me wrong but can I ask ya a favor don't'cha say anything to anyone not till I first get to talk to Akane. Ya know Pops, my Mom or Mr. Tendo, especially Nabiki," Ranma said as he looked over Kasumi's shoulder just to make sure they where alone. 

"Of course Ranma", said Kasumi "Oh, and little brother I love you too and I promise not a word, but you know Nabiki is not that bad", she finished with a smirk on her lips. 

"I know but she's really good at playing me that's all", for a second every mental image came back to Ranma of Nabiki's exploits. Some how it was hard to believe that she was not that bad. Just like a bullet to the head is not that bad if you don't want to die. "Thanks Kasumi it means a lot, look I'm going to clean up and be right back", as he gave Kasumi his heart-stopping smile. Ranma was in and out of the bathroom, in his usual speed which faster than man possessed by the though of being last to dinner. 

"Hey Kasumi I'm just going have some tea this morning, but just let me get Akanes' and my lunch ok thanks", Ranma said as he was walking into the kitchen. 

"Sure Ranma, but why aren't you having breakfast?" she asked, as she held up the tray with a smile. 

"Not really hungry right now Kasumi but could you please tell Akane that she'll also have to walk with Nabiki to school this morning, I'm gonna stop by Dr Tofu's now that he's back I want to welcome him and got a couple of things to ask him". As he quickly downed two sweet cakes with his tea. 

"Ok, hey that's great Ranma could you give him this box of pastries for me since your going to see him, oh and tell him I'll stop by later please", as Kasumi handed him the box, finding strange that he would miss a meal. 

"Sure no probs see ya later Kasumi, bye." Ranma said as he went towards the Tendo gates. 

"Ok, bye Ranma have a nice day," said Kasumi as she followed him to the gates. Not noticing that Genma had sneaked into the kitchen trying to steal an extra helping of food but caught his fur on fire instead. 

* * *

Akane had made it back to the house as she turned the corner and headed towards the dojo just missing as Ranma turned the corner. Akane was proud of her accomplishment and of herself for running that extra mile. As she caught her breath as she looked down at herself and noticed at how see thru her clothes had become with sweat and thought 'uncute huh, if only Ranma could see me now'. This was her last week before school was out which had put her in a good mood. Except when she remembers how Ranma could have never passed if it wasn't for her. 'Well at least one of us deserves the break' thought Akane. Though she couldn't see how he will ever pass his final year with his grades. That dummy she thought. "At least I've beaten him when it comes to grades, even if I help him study" said Akane as she smiled. "Honestly, I practically have to repeat every lesson twice. It's as though he's somewhere else whenever we're studying. Kami only knows were that could be, the pervert always trying to touch me". 'Just like earlier' thought Akane but reflected back on how maybe this morning was an accident not an act of perversion. 

"Wow he really got me good, the pervert", Akane said but her mind kept hesitating try to really justify her actions. "Ok what if it was an accident? Ooo, that Ranma, he always gets to me so!" she said in an angry tone. Maybe I really should go and apologize to him. All he did was touch my hand and I slapped him pretty hard thought Akane. "Akane, you dummy," she said to herself. Now you have to go in there and apologize to him! Oh, Honestly! I can just see him now!"

"Careful Akane, you don't want to get startled again like this morning," said Kasumi. She had been watching Akane all this time, silently giggling to herself at Akane's little struggle. 

"**Aaahhh**!!!" Akane still screamed even though Kasumi warned her, but she was so deep in thought. "Huh? oh Kasumi" Said Akane, hoping that her sister didn't catch her moment of tenderness towards Ranma. "Sorry Kasumi, I was just, um… Never mind I'm going to wash-up ok and I'll be right back to help with breakfast." 

"Ok, hurry up, but you know breakfast is already done. But we'll need to finish setting the table soon. " Oh, and Akane can you tell Nabiki to get ready please or she'll be late and her exams are today. 

"Ok sure Kasumi!" Said Akane as she raced up stairs. "Akane, Isn't it great it's your last week of school you must be excited", said Kasumi to Akane but she had already become a blur up the stairs. "Yeah, I can't wait", said Akane almost to the top of her lung as she reached the second floor. As the thought of a few weeks of freedom bounced in her head joyfully. 

Akane knocked softly on Nabiki's door. "Nabs Could I come in? Hey its time to get up, so are you ready for your first semester of college. Nabs, are you nervous?" asked Akane as she sat at the foot of her sister's bed. 

"Not really I'm excited, it has been starting to get boring with some of the so-so mundane things around here lately". "But you know what Akane, what I was really surprised at was that Kuno Tatewaki decided to stay here. I know he could attend any distinguished college farther away but a local one? And a community one too boot! I don't know weather to be happy or worried he might have a head injury. Hey, wait he can't have a head injury! That would require a brain. Maybe I just should be impressed. Why not even dogs have their day." Nabiki finished saying with a comical smile as she crossed her eyes. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean sis! I sure wish he were more like in another part of the world or even universe! " Replied Akane as she let out a sigh. "And all except for some of my friends, schools ok it just has some very annoying people. They're just getting on my last bit of patience by always wanting to know my entire life. Like I have one to begin with! I just live with my family in this house and share a dojo with a fat guy who turns into a panda and a fiancé who turns into a girl! Doesn't that happen to everyone?" She said with a small smile. 

"What Akane you live the most exciting life of all of them." Said Nabiki trying not to laugh any harder at what she was about to say. "And the sad part is he looks better than you as a girl too!" She added! "Ok, so you've been challenged and abducted by what… royalty and a wanna be Kami and every imaginable monster out there all time you've kept yourself with a level head. Well, maybe not that leveled". She snorted. "But other girls would've just panicked. And when…" 

"Yeah right!" Akane said cutting her off and giving her a dirty look. " You try to keep a level head, when all I am trying to do is keep my head! With Shampoo running around, being level headed is the least of my worries!" she replied. "And by the way, he is not that good looking as a girl! " She sighed. " Ok, maybe he is! But compared to me, who wouldn't be! Even Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi are better looking! And they probably cook better too! But of course they don't have to feed Ranma and his pet father! Plus, besides their martial arts is much stronger then mine will ever be." 

"No Akane," said Nabiki. "Come on, they just use a different style from yours and that's all. I've noticed that you've also been improving lately. Besides, who cares if they are better good looking"! "So far he's just vomited because of your food not your looks!" Nabiki said trying to bring a smile to Akane. "Akane why do you always kick yourself down!" "Maybe if you ask Ryoga his opinion about your looks you'll feel better. Not for long, but you'll feel better!" "And if you think you're not as good as them at fighting, why not ask Ranma to help you. I bet he wouldn't mind helping you get better at your martial arts or see you sweat!" she said with a smile. "And isn't that what you really want?" Said Nabiki in a challenging tone of voice. 

"What with that PERVERTED JERK! You've got to be joking right?" "He'd never help me, and who said I need his help?" "Anyway all he'd do is make fun of me. And what's this about vomiting!!" "Ranma does not appreciate my food! Maybe if his father didn't shed all over it, he wouldn't be so picky!" "Just the idea of asking him for his help would make me angry! I rather ask Shampoo! At least she hates me for a reason; Ranma just does it for fun!" 

"No Akane come on get of it, you know very well Ranma with all his faults is a real good martial artist I don't really see anyone better or like I said you could ask Ryoga, maybe even Kuno?"

"Eeww … Yuck… Blaa… No not even by mistake Nabs", she replied. "Any way even if I ask Ryoga he's never around long enough always doing something else". 

"And I see that's a better choice then to ask Ranma? Anyway you know very well Ranma would do anything for you. And you guys have practiced together before?" And like I said you know very well He'd do anything…What about when he went against Kirin or even in the island when he gave up the cure or did you forget that too. 

"What!?", Akane snapped back. 

"Oh, come on Akane stop it, don't even try acting so surprised," Nabiki said as she rolled her eyes."Yeah, and you know what why even consider him even if he'd give up his life for yours," said Nabiki trying to get at Akane.

"Umm…I know, I know it's just…that he's so egotistical and thickheaded sometimes", said Akane with aspiration. 

"Cut it out would you. You and I know you'd cherish the time together and don't tell me you don't like the guy, I know you Akane you're my little sister, Not some stranger and anyway, it's as plain as the nose on your bright blushing face", said Nabiki smirking as she pointed to her younger sister. "You two are the heirs to Tendo / Saotome school of Anything Goes". "And why you like him is beyond me, I think you're better off with Ryoga at least all he does is get lost". "Oh, I know put a leash on Ryoga that way you two don't have to worry about him getting lost", Nabiki finished saying with a sarcastic grin. 

"Err… No, please don't pick on Ryoga you sound just like Ranma". I guess I'll ask Ranma, Akane thought feeling as though someone had just taken her favorite toy. 

"There you two are I thought you were going to get ready and help with breakfast", said Kasumi from the doorway? 

"Eeep…Kasumi!" "Oh no I'm sorry, look at the time we'll be late for school!" "Ranma!" Akane started to say as she stood up. 

"Oh my, Akane, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." Ranma asked if you could walk to school with Nabiki because he had to go by Dr.Tofu's office before school. But he'd said he'd meet you at school," Kasumi said with a trash bag in her hands that smelled of burnt hair. 

"He what? Why?" Said Akane mentally giving a sigh. "Oh ok." 

"Now get ready you two before you're really late for school". "I have to throw this out but breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs", said Kasumi as she head to the stairs. 

* * *

"Hey yo doc ya here. Doc?" "Dr.Tofu are ya in," said Ranma a bit louder into the clinic taking not how it smelled of medicinal herbs. 

"Why hello, is that you Ranma? Why yes it is, how are you?" Said Dr. Tofu bowing to Ranma. 

"Oh I've been better", replied Ranma with a sly smile. "Welcome back, it has been awhile where've ya been everyone's missed ya"? 

"I'm doing Great", "Really everyone, but you said you've been better what's wrong?" Dr. Tofu asked with some curiosity. 

"Well lately doc there's been something that's buggin me, breakin my concentration or gettin worst at night. "Well more like it won't let me relax", he replied Ranma with a shrug not trying to show how much it really bothered him. 

"Really, tell me more about it," asked Dr Tofu with much intrest? 

"Well here's the thing' I'm kind of hopin that if I get to talk to ya later." "It couldn't hurt right?" "But only if ya don't have any problems with that", Ranma asked. 

"Oh sure that will be fine, I'm never to busy for my friends," said Dr. Tofu. 

"Yo, doc one more thing please don't mention this to anyone especially Akane", said Ranma touching his finger tips together. 

"Why of course Ranma, but may I ask why if you don't mind," Dr.Tofu asked a little confused at Ranma's request. 

"Umm…she should umm… well it's notin she should be concern with that's all she always so… so nosy that's all." "Hey I gotta go school doc and I'll see ya later', he said in a rush. But as he saw about to run out the door he turned back around to Dr. Tofu. "Oh hey Doc, man where's my head, Kasumi asked to give ya this box and to tell ya she'll be by later", as he pulled the box out of his school bag. 

"Ok Ranma thanks, later it is then, and Ranma say hi to Akane for me as well, bye," Dr.Tofu's said as his glasses began to get fogged over lightly while crushing the box to his chest and Ranma waved back. 

"Man, what is it with these Tendo women and the way they can affect a guy when they get close to them". 'Geez, it sounds as though they have some sorta weird magical powers,' and he began to smile thinking of a young woman that always makes him smile whenever she gave him her magical smile and began to blush.

* * *

Ranma was at the gates of Furinkan High entrance by the time he'd come out of his train of thought.

"Hey Ranma, over here!" Daisuke called to him as he waved him over. 

"Yo guys, what'cha two up to?" Ranma asked. 

"Oh, just checking out all the cute babes and talking about what our plans are for the school break", Daisuke said with a perverted grin. 

"Hey Ranma so what are your plans", asked Hiroshi? 

"I'd figure I'd go on a trip to ya know get away and do some training, gotta always stay ready ya know". 'And get my head straight' Ranma thought. 

"What!?" "Ranma, is that all you ever think about training, what about Akane, you know you're fiancé, I know how I'd be spending some time training and with her body hehehe" said Daisuke grinning as he winked and nudged Hiroshi. 

"Back off, come on guys why ya gotta be so perverted," Ranma said as he cracked his knuckles. 

"No really Ranma, if Akane was my fiancée I'd definitely be trying to…do some special training with Akane," said Hiroshi with a mischievous grin. 

"All right that's enough I said, don't go there and leave Akane out of your filthy minds," said Ranma in a fiercer tone as he made a fist promising pain if they continued. Even though the thought of training with Akane wasn't bad. 

"Gotcha! HAHAHA…Oh come on Ranma relax. We're just messing with you," they said nervously. 

"Humph, jerks!" With that Ranma turned and headed to class leaving his two classmates talking. In the classroom Ranma was deep in thought. 'Man why is it everyone wants to know every little detail that happens between the two of us. Even with stuff that hasn't even happened yet morons. Yeah and like it ever will. I'm really starting to think Akane doesn't care for me in her life ever since coming here and all I've ever done is kept it messed up for her'. As Ranma's thoughts were being processed he fail to notice how the rest of his classmates that had entered and started to fill the seats in the classroom. 

"Good morning", "Hey Ran-Chan hello you in there", said Ukyo with a big smile. "What's wrong?" 

"Huh, Oh hey Ukyo how ya been?" he replied unenthusiastically. 

"I'm doing great Ran-Chan, you know I waited for you to show up for some okinomiyaki last night like you use to?" "Any way you ready for the end of the week, you know it's our last week and now we'll have that break maybe we can share it together? Ukyo said even though she was still upset that he was a no show to dinner, 'I bet it's probably Akane's fault' she thought. 

"Yeah well I've been really kind'va busy ya know, and yeah it'll be real great I guess, Ranma said as he looked towards the window.

"So Ran-Chan come on tell me what are your plans for the school break," Ukyo asked while playing with her hair? 

"Well me, I'm going to go do some training," Ranma answered her as he kept looking at sky out the window. "And what are ya plans Ukyo"? 

"Now Ran-Chan, you know this is the best time of the season for me silly, it's make good money especially for my collage tuitions and my kitchen is where it comes from," she said smiling. "But I also have to go see my family and I want to ask if…yyyyou want to come with me and see my family? So, um you want to come with me," Ukyo asked expectantly. 

"I'm sorry Ukyo, I really can't," Ranma said as he shook his head getting back into their conversation.

"So going training you say where too, maybe we could go together," Ukyo asked with hope in her voice. 

"Oh, around I guess, but nah this is just something I want to do alone you by myself ," he said trying not to arouse her interest anymore.

"**RANMA**!!" Called Akane thru clench teeth while mentally trying to evaporate Ukyo. 

"Huh? Oi Akane look I'm…huh?" Ranma started to say but stop when he looked in her eyes. 

"You're what Ranma? Why did you leave mmr…early this morning to Dr Tofu's? Look Ranma if it's"…Akane tried to say but was finding it hard with Ukyo present as Ranma's reply caught her off guard. 

"Oi Akane look could we talk about this later, listen it's something…that. If I could just talk to ya later…Ok. Oi, Dr Tofu says hi," as he handed her lunch that he had got from Kasumi earlier trying to avoid her eyes but as usual he was unsuccessful. 

As Akane took her bento and looked into his eyes deep down inside she knew she could never say no to him. "Oh ok, Ranma we'll talk about it later, honestly why can't we just"… but stopped short as she noticed how Ukyo was eavesdropping in on their conversation and decided to wait. 

Ukyo noticed the exchange between the two and she wasn't too happy but Ranma was behaving even weirder than usual and she couldn't put her finger on it. 'Something was missing I can't figure out what, I'll just find out later' as she gave Akane a dirty look. 'I need to raise the stakes Akane's getting close' she thought as she sat down at her desk while trying to get Ranmas attention. 

"Hey Akane-Chan, how are you today?" chimed her friend Sayuri. 

"Oh hi Sayuri-Chan, Yuka-Chan great and how are you girls doing today did you do any studying for today's exam"? Akane asked as she sat down in her chair 

"Yeap sure did, but Akane look it's none of our business but did you have another fight with Ranma? Because ever since we walked in to school today he's been with the same look in his eyes. And he barely talked to anyone, he just sat down quietly just like you see there no change it's weird really." "So what's wrong," asked Sayuri as she gestured with her head pointing it towards where Ranma was sitting. 

"What do you mean? What's wrong, who knows anyway, why would I care that's his problem?" Akane said trying to avoid any further questions while looking at Ranma.

"Come on Akane you saw it for yourself before you showed up Ukyo was talking to him right, but it was as though he was somewhere else. But when you spoke to him, he just… anyway I really think it's cute the way he looks at you, and you know I think it looks like love," said Yuka with a wink to Sayuri. 

"What?!" "Hey you guy's no not now, can we talk about this later", protested Akane while blushing slightly. 

"Sure", her friends said as they went to sit before the bell sounded starting class. 

During the class Akane would be stealing glances towards Ranma trying to not be caught and she noticed that he wasn't sleeping as he usually did but he just stared at the teacher. 'What's wrong with you Ranma, why do you have to worry me like this', she thought? Until he turned and looked right at her and gave her a small smile and she felt her heart flutter she knew she couldn't stop herself and didn't want to turn away. 

"**Ms. Tendo is there something you would like to say to the entire class**," asked the teacher her out loud? 

"Huh? " Akane stood up abruptly and embarrassed saying. "Yes Sen… I mean No… Sensei", as she felt all her classmates eyes on her as she slid back down on her chair she kept thinking to herself, 'Why me! Why does this always happen to me, as she lower her head on her desk. Ranma why do you always affect me that way! You better talk to me,' she thought to herself as she started to tap her pencil on the desk. 

* * *

The bell sounded announcing the beginning of the lunch period. 

"Akane-Chan wait", said Sayuri calling out to her. "Look can we eat lunch with you and Ranma, remember we still need to finish our plans for my sisters baby shower, and the summer break". "You'll still get to talk to Ranma to find out what's wrong." 

"Yeah! Akane we promise we won't keep you away from your Romeo too long," finished Yuka with a smile towards her friend. 

"Oh ok, but you guys but lets hurry alright anyway he's probably with Ukyo right now for a free lunch," said Akane trying to deny herself that she really wanted to talk to Ranma or that she would get jealous until it dawn on her that Yuka said Romeo and began to blush. 

"Bet you he's not Akane, aw man too late here she comes, how does Nabiki do that," said Sayuri as she nudged her friend. 

"Tendo Akane, we need to talk right now and in private," said Ukyo with a menacing tone of voice. 

Akane didn't like Ukyos tone of voice and ever since the attack on what would have been her wedding day she really didn't care for what she had to say let alone fully trust her now. So she became slightly agitated when she called her. 'Remember Akane stay calm' she thought. "No, its ok Ukyo we're among friends so you can speak freely," replied Akane also with a chill to her voice. 

"Ok, Akane what have you done to my Ran-Chan, I know you must know what's wrong with him?" As she began to stroke the handle of her combat spatula in a menacing fashion. Akane's temper sparked at Ukyos' accusation.

"**WHAT**?!" "What did you just say to me Ukyo? Why would I be at fault with what's wrong with Ranma," Akanes temper was rising staying calm with this twit was going to be hard. 

"Well Ran-Chan is my fiancé and he does live in your house, even though I feel as though he could be somewhere better maybe with his true fiancé, but that's another matter right now and I think you should know because you're probably the cause of it." Ukyo said to see if Akane would dare fight her and she could prove to Ranma who was the better woman for him. 

Akanes jaw was clenched and was starting to grow a blue aura around her as she started to speak. "Look Ukyo, I really don't care what you think or who you think you are but right now, all I know is that I wished you leave before we find out what I could cause!" 

Sayuri and Yuka remained silent not wanting to move for the chance they'd miss any little detail or future juicy gossip as they looked back an forth toward the two women. 

Ukyo back away slightly as she gripped her spatula handle she knew of Akane's temper. No one ever thought it was wise to get her angry on purpose. By the icy tone and her stance she knew Akane was more than angry. "Ok Akane, but I am going to find out what's wrong with my Ran-Chan and if you're at fault then you and I will settle this, I promise you that," challenged Ukyo as she pointed a finger to her then turned around acting as though she had won. 

"Fine with me Kuonji Ukyo! I accept your challenge," Akane answered back as she watched Ukyo walk away. "Ugh how I despise that…that Idiot! How dare she! Arghh!" Akane said as she then felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Relax Akane, she's walking away now," said Yuka trying to clam her friend. 

"Relax, Yuka how can I relax didn't you hear her, she thinks it's my fault the nerve of her." "**And it's none of your damn business Ukyo! Its no ones business but Ranma's and mine**", Akane screamed as she balled her fist tightly then slammed it on the table. 

"Akane calm down, look lunch will be over soon. Why don't we get started on the plans for the baby shower while we go find Ranma that way you can talk to him", said Sayuri as she picked up her lunch that fell when Akane punched the table. 

Akane took a deep breath before she started to talk as they started to look for Ranma. "Well what I got your sister was a baby wash towel set but I got it in yellow you know something in a neutral color. It's really nice and it always does come in handy," said Akane with a light smirk. 'Where is Ranma anyway, he said we could talk at lunch' she thought to herself? 

"Um… Akane you broke your chopsticks again can't stop thinking of him huh?" Said Yuka with a big grin on her face as she nudges her. 

"No, now stop that you two don't you start on me too," she said smiling as a pink blush spread over her cheeks.

"Oooohhhh…look Yuka she's blushing," said Sayuri as she was pointing at Akane. 

* * *

Somewhere else on the Furinkan school grounds a young martial artist was deep in thought. 'Man what am I going to do how come I can't ever get a break?' Ranma thought as he looked down from the tree he was on. 

"Hey buddy!" 'Huh?' "I almost didn't make it believe me I've been trying to catch up to you but you ran out so early this morning? So you really going to do this? Is it really that serious?" 

"Yeap! I think it is and I'm going to ask her I really think I'm ready this time." 

"What and the other times you weren't! Wow it's hard to believe you of all guys, funny I thought that you would never ever let anyone get you to settle down. So Romeo tell me how do you know it's the real thing?" 

"You know that's hard to put in just words, from the first day that I met her my life means something I never knew anyone could ever make me feel needed." "You if she just kissed me that would be all the strength I need to take on the world". "That my friend is what not one of the other women in my life was able to do, and they've written songs poems even made some into movies." 

"Man that's a lot coming from you Romeo I'd never thought you get hit so hard. Aren't you scared or even worried?" 

"You're kidding right of course I'm scared; I've never been so scared in my life. What if she says no." 

"I doubted it, when my wife told me this was going to happen. Really she has an eye for those kinds of things, so when are you going to ask her?" 

"Well we're going to her parents tonight to make it official. But I've got to wait until she gets off work. Hey I got to go see you later ok. Bye!" 

"Hey good luck buddy I don't think you'll need it, but tell us how it all worked out or my wife will bash your head in you know how she gets, Bye." 

'So that's what it means to have someone that gives you that purpose for living. Oh man I better start heading back to class. Aw jeez forgot to talk to Akane well did say it be later maybe at home' Ranma thought as he looked at two guys go their separate ways and leapt down to the ground. 

"**RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!!!!**"

"Hey Ryoga, how's it been going? Whoa easy what's got your goat this time, huh? Jeez, Can't ya ever start with, Oi Ranma, how you've been not just these same ol' stupid fights right from the start. Gee let me guess is it having anything to do with Akane," Ranma said as he dodged and blocked a punch from Ryoga. 

"Just shut up Ranma, and fight like a man. Oh my poor Akane who has to deal with a useless man like you who claims to be her fiancé and cheats her out of her happiness. Oh Akane my love, Ryoga said as he got all melancholy at the thought of Akane. 

"Oi, hey and what do you mean by that widdle P-Chan," Ranma said in an icy voice. 

But all Ryoga wanted from Ranma was to give an opening and he got it. Ryoga drove his elbow into Ranma's stomach knocking some air out of Ranma's lungs. As Ranma was bent over Ryoga then knee him in the face knocking Ranma back. 

"**UGPH**…cough…Oi is widdle piggy angry," as he vaulted out of another attempt from Ryoga. "Do think you could ever win her affection as a man when you're only able to do it as her pet," Ranma said as he was now feeling his eye sting a little from where Ryoga's knee caught him. 

"Heh, at least that's more damn love than you'll ever see her give you even in your girl form… And you want to know something else Ranma, I can take care of Akane, she won't need to have stay in the dojo or stay engaged to you. You're just a poor stupid jerk who can't even afford his own dojo let alone the love of its most precious thing, Akane," Ryoga finished by sending a kick at his chest. "So sorry I can't hear you real good Ranma, what's wrong can't get your breath?" 

"**WHAT'CHA SAYING RYOGA!!! UGPH… RRRYOOOGAA!!!**" 'Why am I letting what Ryoga's saying get to me? Ok Ranma come on damn it think, wow he's getting pretty tough I guess I'll have stop him quick'. "She's not a thing for you to own Ryoga, anyway what happen to Akari did she finally give up on you pork-butt?" 

"No, It's just I still haven't made up my mind on which one I want yet that's all at least I can chose, you just two time her you bastard," said Ryoga with a smile. 

"**RANMA YOU STOP FIGHTING WITH RYOGA RIGHT NOW**!" "Honestly, why do you two always have to constantly be fighting? Can't you two guys think of anything else to do," said Akane with a slight annoyance in her voice? 

"Not right now Akane, just keep out of this it's a man-to-man fight so stay back Ok," Ranma said as he was now dodging Ryoga's umbrella. 

"Yes Akane-Chan, please wait and I'll explain it all to you when I'm done with Ranma," said Ryoga. 

"**NO**! I will not wait Ranma you stop this right now! Let go please Sayuri they've got to stop fighting," Akane said as she tried to pull away from her friends grasp.

"Come on Akane let's just stay back as Ranma asked," said Yuka also trying to hold Akane back. 

"You see Akane does care I think she's really worried for me Ranma," Ryoga said in a low enough voice just for Ranma to hear. 

"HUH?" "WHAT!? No give it a rest Ryoga and shut up you're almost as bad as Kuno," Ranma said trying to egg him on. 

"Ranma I said stop fighting with Ryoga why are you always picking on him you're such a bully. You…you big stupid dummy," screamed Akane angrily upset that they were fighting even after Ranma said he'd talk to her! 

"**WHAT!?" "WHAT'CHA JUST SAY AKANE**?" "Is that how ya really see me? Fine ya know what Akane I've just had about ** ENOUGH** of this too". "THAT'S IT!" "It's over the whole damn thing, over and over the same thing, either I'm a pervert, dummy, an annoying freak or I'm just picking on someone, as though it was always my…**Aarrgh**," Ranma screamed as he raised his arms in the air. "Never mind Akane ya know what you're right. I've had it up to my eyes with everyone else's crap they're always want to make theirs or take out their anger on me and it's that way always, either at me or because of me." Ok so I'm not perfect but ya trust pig boy there before… your worst nightmare, huh Akane, just forget it cus I'll make'm all better for ya, as of now on Tendo Akane our engagement is off"! With that said Ranma dropped his arms and leaped away from Ryoga, Akane and her friends their face in full shock upon hearing Ranmas rampage. 

"R,R,R,Ran…Ranma wait it's just that I…I never like it when you two fight your supposed to be friends". But she said it to low and a little too late because it fell on deaf ears since Ranma had already stormed off and was now to far away to listen. 'I don't like to see you fight anymore Ranma, and ever since we arrived from China all I do is get so worried now, why oh why do I always but always over react', Akane thought, as she felt she could kick herself but, couldn't erase the hurt look Ranma had in his eyes.

"Oh Akane-Chan we're so sorry," replied Sayuri and Yuka as they looked at Akane. 

As Ranma was trying get some distance trying to not let his anger blind him any more than it already was, but yet fate had something else in store for he didn't even noticed that he was walking right into Kuno Tatewaki until it was to late. "Kuno" he muttered! 

"Saotome, you vile sorcerer don't you ever see where going". "Humph, of course not that would be asking to much, now get out of the way of your betters". As a low borne peasant like yourself, could ever know where your place is," Kuno spoke as he raised his sword towards Ranma's chest. 

"Oi what's with the Shirasaya sword this time Kuno-Sempai are they going to teaching you how to use real swords in College?" Asked Ranma as he dodged the scabbard that Kuno threw at him and clasped the sword just in time between his hands in a ninja style. But just as he did that Kuno twisted the handle thrusting the sword forward, almost cutting Ranma's hands but still being able to stab him thru his upper left shoulder. 

"AAARRRGGG!!! What is it with you people, jeez let me guess is it who is the biggest idiot day in school," Ranma said sarcastically trying to ignore the sudden pain. 

"Silence you evil bewitcher of women, I've come to release the beautiful Tendo Akane and the spirited red hair tree sprite from your foul spell that suppress their true love towards me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." "I the noble Tatewaki of the house of Kuno will bring you to your…" Kuno never got to finish his speech due to Ranma's next move. 

"Blow Blunder is more likely," replied Ranma as he fell back holding the sword in it's placing while putting his feet onto Kuno's stomach and kicked him overhead then stood up and to face Kuno as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder. 

"What did you say you stupid honorless mongrel bastard," said Kuno as he slowly raised himself from the ground. 

"Is that so Kuno? Why is that everyone wants to get involved in our lives and tell us what we should do with it all in the name of honor? Tell me Kuno, it's an arranged marriage by family honor and what makes ya think you're worthy enough or that you'll ever have Akane," Ranma said as he walk up to Kuno and gave him a round house, which connected with Kunos' jaw knocking him back onto a tree away from Ranma leaving Kuno unconscious. 

Ranma now looked at the sword in his hands and impaled it in the tree and broke it in off then threw the handle at Kuno's feet. Ranma felt the warm blood running down from his shoulder onto his hand. "Why damn it? Why is it no one will stop, and just ** LEAVE US ALONE**!?" As he raised his hands towards the sky and cried out releasing a powerful chi. "**SHI-SHI-HOUKODAN**", Ranma took off running after releasing Ryoga's trademark battle chi towards the sky.

Akane, Sayuri, Yuka, and Ryoga jumped upon hearing the explosion quickly began to look up and saw it shoot towards the sky. 

"Hey that's my battle chi," said Ryoga looking at the sky gawking at the shear size of it. 

''We've got to go and find what that was, come on lets **GO!**" shouted Akane. 'Oh no he's must be really this upset with me to release one' thought Akane as she ran towards the direction of the blast. 

* * *

Ranma had made it to Dr Tofu's clinic before his last bit of energy left him exhausted in the doorway to the clinic. 

"Hey Doc can ya give me a hand here," and with that Ranma collapsed to his knees on the doorway. 

"Ranma, I thought you were going to stop by after school hey Ran… Kasumi quickly please give me a hand he's hurt," Dr. Tofu said as he reached for Ranma. 

"Oh my Ranma what happen to him Ono-Chan"? A startled Kasumi asked. 

"Couldn't say Kasumi but he's got a pretty nasty cut in his shoulder". "Here give me a hand to place him on the gurney, Dr. Tofu said as they lifted hi body. A short time later 

"My goodness Ono-Chan, look at his hands they're so red as though they got burned I wonder what happened?" as she looked to see if he had any further injuries. 

"I don't know Kasumi-Chan, but his shoulder had a deep enough cut but nothing a couple of stitches couldn't heal. Please pass me a couple of gauzes, he's also got some pretty ugly bruises, his hands are fine they're just somehow scared. You know how quickly he heals oh look he's coming to let's ask him what happened. 

"Ranma-Kun what happen who did this to you", asked Kasumi with a noticeable tone of concern in her voice. 

"Oh man my shoulder feels rough, Ka… Ka… K... Kasumi what are you doing here," Ranma said nervously knowing the effects she had on Dr. Tofu. 

"It's okay Ranma-Kun just relax, we were talking with each other when you arrived," said Kasumi. "So please don't worry about it ok let Ono-Chan help you and tell us what happen?" 

"Yes Ranma-Kun just relax and here drink this tea will easy some of the pain on your shoulder and we'll be right back 

"Ok thanks Doc," but before Ranma even finished the tea he felt darkness once again take him over. 

"Kasumi-Chan come over here and let him rest for a bit please I have a favor to ask," Dr Tofu said as he motioned for her to follow him out of the room. 

"Sure Ono-Chan what do you have in mind", Kasumi asked? 

"Well if you don't mind could you go get some of Ranma's clothes and bring them over here that way he'll be able to get cleaned up. I have a plan and promise not to do anything until you get back ok," Dr Tofu said as he held her hands in his. 

"Ok I'll just take his shirt home with me and be right back," Kasumi said as she went back into the room for said item. 

* * *

Akane was running back towards her classroom with her friends after not being able to locate Ranma when they saw Kuno on the ground with the tell tale signs of having been in a fight. The only thing different was the handle of the sword at his feet and it wasn't his boken like usual for the delusional want to be Samurai. But a true sword and it had blood on it and some of it on the ground in a small puddle. That started an unwanted feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach. The one feeling she is afraid of and never wants remember even in her worst nightmare were someone she…. "No.no.no.no," Akane kept chanting wanting the fear to go away. "You've couldn't have Kuno even you are not that stupid," she said in a low angry voice.

"Ryoga can you please give us a hand taking Kuno to the school clinic," said Akane noticing how everyone had become frozen at the sight.

"Come on Sayuri we need to go back to class just let's help Ryoga take Kuno to the clinic," Yuka said shaking off the small bit of shock. 

Kasumi had returned to the clinic with Ranma's clothes. "Hello I'm back Dr.Tofu I'm back is he wake yet," she asked from the waiting room. 

"No not yet Kasumi-Chan but here's the plan," he answered back as he walked out of the treatment room. "I would like him stay here with me for a couple of days you know to help him get better and tend to the stitches but I think he'll really need this. And by letting Akane and Ranma be away from each other for a little while might just help them. And you know what they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well anyway Kasumi-Chan that's what my mother told me and I'd like to think it will work look what it did for us," Dr. Tofu said as he reached for her hands and gave her a loving smile. 

"Sure but do you really think it'll work, we're talking about Ranma and Akane two of the most stubborn young people we know, well I guess it should right, because you're right it did work for us. I'm hoping those two will finally find a way to each other's heart soon before it's too late. You and I know all they need is a little push in the right direction," Kasumi said knowing her little sister needed Ranma as much as he needed her. 

"I always knew it you were a very smart woman Kasumi-Chan. But I also think it's best if both fathers don't know of this yet they'll also need to stop pushing them so hard it's not helping any it's almost pushing them apart," Dr. Tofu said as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger. 

"Oh stop it Ono-Chan you know flattery will only get you kissed and I'll never make it back in time," Kasumi said as a blush started spreading over her cheeks. 

While Dr Tofu and Kasumi were talking they were surprised to hear increasing murmur coming from the room where Ranma was in. 

"Akane…No please Akane listen. No it's not what you think Akane, you're the only … I…Really…do...LLLL… Come on… No please don't leave me can't you see I would rather die than loose you. Akane wake up NO KAMI, Noooooooo," Ranma said in a whisper as he stirred in his dreams. 

Kasumi gasped as she saw Ranma pull himself into a ball and cry, Kasumi then turned to Dr Tofu and said, "I knew it he does love her, but then why don't they ever tell each other"? 

"I don't know really Kasumi-Chan? My best guess is just that they're afraid to find out if the other doesn't. Just like you and I, Kasumi. Just look how long it took us, well ok maybe, me to get over my nerves and then enough courage to even talk to you seriously Kasumi-chan. There could be so many reasons we'll just have to ask them," Dr. Tofu said as he looked down to Ranma's agonizing form. 

Kasumi then noticed Ranma starting to wake up. "How are you feeling Ranma-Kun, better we hope? Ono-chan and I would like to speak with you". 

"Huh", Ranma said in his famous intellectual form while trying to shake off some cobwebs in his head? 

"Sure what's up, well not so good feel a little sore on my shoulder," he said nonchalantly as he knew that Kasumi is the last person he would say no to. "You know it's kinda' funny to see the Doc here doesn't get all goofy with you here like he use to, you remember how nervous his patience would get right". 

"Well let's just say I know how he really feels for me now, as he knows of my feelings for him are the same and it makes it easier on his patience's," said Kasumi as she smiled and squeezed Dr. Tofu's hand. 

"Way to go you two that's really great, I'm happy for you guys really are meant for each other you know," Ranma said with a notable sadness in his voice. 

"Why thank you Ranma, but what I want to ask you is about what happened in school today," Kasumi asked as she placed her hand on his wrist? 

"Well notin happened I just…tripped I guess it's not that important really," Ranma said with an uncharacteristic attitude. 

"Ranma listen very good young man it may have not been important as you say and right now you may also think that, but in your heart Ono-Chan and I don't. You arrived wounded outside and inside also, please Ranma let us help you, please Ranma-kun you're family we'd love to help you," Kasumi said as she nudged Dr. Tofu for some support. 

"So Ranma what happen? Say now or I'll wait for Akane's powers of persuasion," Dr. Tofu said jokingly. 

"**NO**, I mean no it's ok notin' happen really and Akane doesn't have to get involved ok," Ranma said while clenching his hands together so tightly that he knew they heard his knuckles crack. 

"Oh my Ranma-Kun, did you guys have another fight, Ranma maybe it was just a misunderstanding," asked Kasumi showing all the tenderness in her voice knowing that will break his unwillingness to talk. 

Ranma looked around the room trying to avoid her gaze but whenever Kasumi spoke to him he always listened since she was the closest woman to a mother he and Akane had before his mother came back into his life. "Well kinda ya know how she just keeps getting all worked up over notin and always jumping to conclusions accusing me and never letting me explain. I think Akane really hates me, maybe Ryoga was right when he said I am really not good enough for her maybe its better if I left her to find someone better to truly love," Stated Ranma crestfallen before becoming very quite and being and was starting to look at his feet finding them so interesting now knowing his words didn't help him feel any better. 

"**RANMA**!" "How can you even say that you think she deserves someone better is that what you really think just because Ryoga said so." "Akane has no one she could ever need more or love more than you," said Kasumi, as she scowled at Ranma. "I do know my little sister is very stubborn, hardheaded let alone one of the most hotheaded young women I know but she's also very much in love". 

"She does," Ranma said sounding with more doubt in his voice than believing the possibilities as they left his mouth? "Yeah maybe so, but she still doesn't trust me, and this time I think… I really lost my cool and screamed to her and I even broke our engagement". 

"Is that what you believe you want to do to both of your lives Ranma? Is that the way you feel you should punish each other, " Kasumi said making it more as a statement than a question? 

"No, not really I guess I really goofed this all up this time, huh? Should've never gotten mad I think I really messed things up this time Kasumi. But lately it's as though everyone is starting to get more and more between us, Kasumi they just won't stop, always want to tell us what to do, or the rest want to tear us apart. I wish we could talk but just when we're about too… well ya know. I just don't know anymore Kasumi and I think she doesn't care either," Ranma said slouching his shoulder even more as though someone placed an incredible weight on his back. 

"Ranma-Kun, Ono-chan and I have decided that well that… you stay here for a couple of days until you finish school and all we have to do is have your schoolwork brought here. And no one will bother while you here for now," Kasumi said hoping he wouldn't complain to much knowing how he felt.

"And uuuummm…what about Uuuhhmmm," Ranma asked? 

"Oh, you mean my little sister well I'm going to have a serious talk with the youngest Tendo in our house today". "No listen to me Ranma she and I have to get this fixed and don't worry Ranma she very strong I would never hurt her feelings so do not worry ok," Kasumi said anticipating his reply. "Anyway I'm hoping to help you guys a little because isn't time you two really settle your affairs," Kasumi said more as a statement than a question? 

"Yeah, I guess so I just don't know how," Ranma said as his shoulders slumped. "What if your wrong and she doesn't feel the same"? 

"AAARRGGHH!" "You…you men, you're always so helpless, why is it that you will throw yourself into a fight without a care to save her but just asked to show your emotions or give into commitment and you become so clueless," Kasumi said as she started to ball her fist. 

Both Ranma and Dr. Tofu knowing Kasumi were taken back and startled by her reaction and outburst. 

"Kasumi-chan, please calmed down everything will be all right, I just think this is all new for him that's all, " Dr Tofu said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I'm… sorry Ranma, Ono-Chan, anyway it's time for me to head back home and start the preparations for tonight's meal. And Ono-Chan I'll be by later and drop some for you guys ok," Kasumi said as she kissed Dr.Tofu on the cheek and smiled at his comical reaction she always had on him. "Bye". 

Dr. Tofu's glasses haze slight but his hands trembled even more as he touched were she had just kissed him. "Oh my, she does have that special way of affecting me". 

"You can say that again Doc," said Ranma a little nervous, worried he'd try to tend to his injuries again. "But you're getting better though, I just thought the two of you would never get together, I'm really happy for you guys," Ranma said as they heard the front door of the clinic close. 

* * *

Kasumi was walking towards the Tendo home when she spotted Akane and Ryoga walking in the same direction. 

"Why hello there you two how was school today," Kasumi said in her most cheerful voice. "My, Ryoga-kun that's so sweet of you to walk Akane home, would you be staying for dinner also," Kasumi then asked? 

"Oh, hi Kasumi," Akane said cheerfully not wanting to call any attention to the worry in her face. 

"Eeerrrg" "Thanks its nothing really, I want to talk to your father Mr. Tendo and was in the area anyway and Akane offered to walk me over," Ryoga said as he placed his hand behind his head and blushed. 

"Ok, I'm sure he's home, Akane will you help me in the kitchen today," Kasumi said knowing very well of the hazards she was setting herself for but she needed to talk to her in private and she knew no one dare interrupt them when she was with Akane in the kitchen? 

"Huh?" "Oh, I'm sorry Kasumi I've got a lot of studying to do and I'm not feeling to well right now," Akane said knowing Kasumi rarely asked for her help and hated to have to lie. 

"Ok, you sure Akane is there anything that I could do for you? Maybe a nice hot cup of tea would help you feel better," Kasumi said really hoping to get her alone with Akane so they could talk. 

"Yeah that would be fine I think," said Akane looking down at the ground still trying to figure out why Ranma reacted the way he did and if he was ok. As the trio approached the Tendo home Kasumi spoke. "Oh my, Akane look its Auntie Saotome I wonder why she's here"? 

"Why hello Auntie, how are you today"? "Please do come in and join us for tea, its so good to see you," said Kasumi with a warm smile and a bow. 

"Hello Kasumi dear, Akane, Ryoga-Kun," said Nodoka as she bowed to the young trio. 

"Kasumi dear do you think I could speak with your father it's very important"? 

Akane's heart began beating hard she recalled what Ranma said earlier. 'Is she here because he broke the engagement, please no Ranma let me explain,' she thought? "Oh Kami no," said Akane aloud. 

"Pardon Akane dear what was that, is there something wrong," asked a suddenly startled Nodoka? 

"Oh my, yes Akane is something wrong," asked Kasumi also a little startled? 

But Akane just ran away from them through the Tendo gates without a reply towards her room not wanting to answer them because she wanted to stop any of the tears that threaten to come. 

"Ryoga-Kun is there something we should know about," asked Kasumi. "I… I… I don't know," Ryoga answered as he leaned back. 

"Ok," replied the women both looking at him skeptically as the three entered past the gates. 

"Kasumi is there something I should know about what just happen here," Nodoka asked? 

"I'm really not sure Auntie, but we're about to find out right now and get to the bottom of this," Kasumi answered having a somewhat of an idea. 

"Why look, Kasumi there's a note on the coffee table and it's for you," said Nodoka as she had taken Ryoga into the dining room. 

"Really?" "Oh it's from daddy and uncle Saotome it seams they had an urgent meeting to attend to and wont be back until late it seams," Kasumi said as she read the note. 

"Yes they're probably going to be quite busy there," Nodoka, said sarcastically. 

"Well I'll be going now then, I'm sorry I can't stay for dinner there's some things I must do first, could you please tell Mr. Tendo that I would like to talk to him it's very important," said Ryoga as he started towards the front door but ended by the dojo. 

"Of course Ryoga I will, hope to see you soon," Kasumi said as she helped him walk out towards the door. 

"Auntie Saotome would you care for some tea"? Kasumi said as she started back towards the house. 

"Please Kasumi if you'd be so kind," as she followed Kasumi into the kitchen. 

"You know Auntie I'm really glad you're here and since it's just us three, there is something of great importance that we must address and I could use your help," Kasumi said as she placed the teakettle on the stove. 

"Really just ask Kasumi if there is anything I can do I'm right here," Nodoka offered. 

"Well Auntie you see, its Ranma and Akane I think they had a terrible fight today". "Earlier today Ranma said he was going to talk to her". "But…please don't get upset but you see, Auntie I just came from Ono-Chan's clinic well Ranma arrived there and he was injured not by Akane of course but I think we need to get both sides of the story. And I was hoping for your help now that you're here," Kasumi asked hopefully. 

"Like I promised Kasumi I'm right here if you need me," said Nodoka. "Ono-chan"? 

"Oh and Auntie don't tell Akane where Ranma is I'll explain later ok," as Kasumi blushed at Nodoka's last remark not knowing when she let her guard down. 

"Ok, let's go see what we can do for Akane-Chan," Nodoka said knowing Akane and Ranma loved each other even if they were to stubborn to admit it to anyone let alone themselves? 

"Sure Auntie thank you, thank you very much," Kasumi said as she bowed to the Saotome matriarch and turned to the stove to start making some tea. 

"Hello Akane may we come in I made tea," Kasumi said as she knocked on the door? 

"One minute please," said Akane as she dried any traces of the tears from her eyes. "Ok come in, sorry had a little mess here".

"Akane-Chan what's wrong dear were you just crying," asked a worried Nodako? 

As Nodoka sat down along side her on the bed. 

"Oh no Auntie it's just… Umm… that I banged my little toe on the foot of the bed that's all," Akane lied trying to disguise her real pain. 

"Really Akane does it hurt that bad, maybe I could get you some ice," said Kasumi taking a seat at Akane's other side. 

"No it's ok really don't worry I'll be fine," but before she could finish Akane broke down not being able to hold it anymore and started to cry. 

"It was one of those days" she started to say. "You know the one where everything seams to want go wrong and you can't stop it," as she looked down at her hands. "I was so worried, I wanted to talk to Ranma but he asked me to wait so I did but then Ukyo started accusing me of doing something to him and I got angry". "Then to make matters worse when I find him there he is fighting with Ryoga and…and," Akane couldn't finish as she threw her self at Nodoka's lap crying even harder. "Oh Auntie he broke our engagement all because of me being so stubborn and stupid, but if he only knew how much it scares me to see him fight lately". "I get so angry with him that's why he must hate me," Akane was saying between sobs before they took her over. 

"Oh Akane dear please calm yourself-down," said Nodoka as she ran her fingers thru the young girls' short hair trying to calm Akane. "Now Akane do you care for Ranma, I mean do you really care enough to even think to be in love with him, and don't worry it's just us three here no one to force you to answer," Nodoka said as she looked deeply into the youngest Tendo's eyes. 

"Uumm… I, I, I don't know," Akane said trying to control her emotions enough to search for her feelings for Ranma? 

"Then Akane why do think you get so angry with him," replied Kasumi as she gave a quick wink to Nodoka without letting Akane notice. 

"You know Akane if Ranma is so not what you want as a fiancé and is confusing you it's ok". "Because by our family honor is only required that the Tendo and Saotome families be united but that's ok because it doesn't have to be you, we'll just speak to father and uncle Saotome," Kasumi finished trying not to giggle and wondering what Akane's reaction might be. 

**"What!?" "No! Kasumi you wouldn't dare,"** Akane screamed out nearly to the point of waking the dead. 

Both women where startled and taken back by her outburst but the began to laugh softly at Akane. 

"Yes Akane," Kasumi continued, "as I see Ryoga is more than willing too and as I see it he always wants to prove his love to you is better than Ranma's". "And Nabiki pointed out you and Ryoga make a good couple, and for Ranma you hate him that he's so dumb and that he's a pervert let alone you don't even trust him". 

Kasumi and Nodoka observed Akane reaction at all that Kasumi had said. 

"Is this true Akane," asked Nodoka? 

In an instant Akane remember all the words she said to Ranma that made him get angry but what she hated was the look of pain in his face as she pulled away from in between the two women and slowly stood up looking at the ground she turned to them and began to speak in a very low voice. 

"Yes it's true I did say all those words and many more that I'm very ashamed of Auntie, but I always said them because we would fight and to get Ranma back for calling me sexless, uncute, or tomboy," Akane finished as she began kneeling in front of Nodoka, Akane then spoke again. "Please forgive me Auntie I don't think I am even worthy enough to be your daughter-in-law, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to do with me now". 

"Oh my dear Akane-Chan what makes you say this, is that you do not care for my son Ranma or is it that you care for someone else," Nodoka said fearing the worst? 

"Yes Akane please I would really like to know also," said Kasumi reaching out to her younger sister? 

"No there is anyone else only…only, Ranma it's just that I get so angry with him he's the one person I can loose all control and it scares me. I'm so afraid because I think I do love him. I love him more than anything but I can't cook for him compared to the other girls and I'm not even pretty enough, we're always fighting tooth and nail. He'll never be happy with me I'm sure of it," Akane said as she kept looking down not wanting to look up for the shame she felt and for her lack of self worth. 

Nodoka reached out for Akane face putting her hand under the young girls' chin never fearing the words she was about to say. 

"Akane when ones heart is given to the person they truly love they are willing to fight, argue, bicker, care, live, love, and even die for, Akane dear". "Your sisters and I noticed how the two of you are willing to sacrifice anything for each other but you two are so proud and petrified to tell each other those three little words". "And as I see it you're the only woman I know who is strong enough and capable of keeping him from getting trouble," Nodoka said as she reached down and squeezed Akanes' hand. 

"Yes Akane, Auntie is right do you remember right when daddy told us of the engagement we all thought it was a joke, so when we pair you two, well Nabiki and myself, we figured you'd eventually become friends you know, but then you two became so close until Shampoo arrived". "Then when Ukyo started to claim him, I knew I was right you didn't show your emotions but your jealousy oh my goodness it's as though you were possessed by that green monster," Kasumi giggle at the memories. "And don't let me even get started with young Mr. Ranma every time Ryoga and P-chan, Tatewaki well lets just say there were quiet a few with the intension to take you away from him, it was like he was a different person. You guys are so funny with the way you two are always trying to get at each other," Kasumi giggled out the last part not being able to stop her self making Akane laugh as well when she thought about it also. 

"Close your mouth dear you look as though you were a deer caught in the headlights". "Akane dear do you think we wouldn't notice, we women could see a lot of things that happen around us and I know my son, for the little time that I've been with him he can be a just little too arrogant," said Nodoka. "And I can always trust you to be right by his side bringing down his over inflated ego look at his father I'm going to have to bring his down a notch also". "But you know what dear we wouldn't have them any other way; I suggest you start claiming him from the other young women soon, and as see it he turned out better than his father," Nodoka said as she gave Akane a tissue. 

Akane and Kasumi giggled at the way Nodoka's face changed expression when she spoke about her husband and son. 

"I'm serious you two if I had Akane's mallet I definitely be smacking those two men for not talking to me sooner and hiding here for so long, curse or no curse and let alone taking advantage of your family's hospitality". "And by Kami sake you see the way they eat P-chan eats with better table manners," and started laughing at her last remark joined in by the two younger women. 

Kasumi shiver again at Nodoka mentioning the name of Akane's pet but luckily none of the two noticed. "Come on Akane how about I say, would you like to help get dinner ready for tonight," Kasumi said as fussed Akanes hair. 

"Sure I think no, I'd love that a lot, I know it will make me feel better," said Akane with a small smile as she dried the final traces of the tears form her eyes.

"Good so then lets go down stairs and help start your cooking classes," said Kasumi as she placed her hand on Akane's shoulder.

* * *

In another part of town there were two young men caught up in the same type of topic but different type of conversation. 

"Well Ranma how's your shoulder feeling now? Better I hope the couple of Shiatsu points to help relive some of the pain and you begin healing," Dr Tofu said as he was washing his hands by the sink. 

"Yeah, better I guess I really don't care its just another minor pain to deal with," Ranma said as he was rotating his shoulder showing no enthusiasm his voice. 

"Ok Ranma what's wrong, I mean really wrong tell me about it maybe I can help or even suggest something," Dr Tofu asked hoping to be able to help his young friend. 

Ranma was quiet for a while looking at the tea cup in his hands then he looked up towards Dr Tofu's face and began to speak. 

"Doc how did you know it she was the one, I mean Kasumi? You know um… that she's the one you would love". 

"Oh, I see now you know Ranma that's one of the hardest questions any one can answer exactly". "It's like this here I am right a pretty level headed guy right, or so it seams". But as soon as Kasumi walks in the room and gets near me I forget where I am what I'm doing and the only thing I can say now is that I know where I want to be and that's with her by my side". "Kasumi makes me feel like I'm a little crazy inside, and you know what I like… no I love that feeling," and as Dr Tofu was saying that to Ranma his glasses became fogged up. 

But he quickly cleared his throat and changed the conversation, 

"Ranma please tell me what happen to between you and Akane in China, I heard you rescued her but I never got the whole story". 

"Ok Doc, well I had to fight this guy Saffron right but that wasn't the worst part he wasn't let'n me get help for Akane he kept on stop'n me Doc, she was this little tiny doll and she was getting close to dieing on me… I couldn't stand it. I had…I had to kill him before he'd kill her I think I could live with doing that to him, but not to livin' without her here… it's kind'av changed me in a way," Ranma said as his memory of the battle began to replay in his mind and became very quite for awhile before Dr Tofu's voice brought him back. 

"Really why do you say that Ranma? Akane is here and you saved her right how did it change you", asked Dr Tofu? 

"Well you know that's why I wanted to come and talk to you Doc". "I know you might laugh at this but ever since that fight and I had to kill someone it makes me feel unworthy, not a bad person but an unworthy one". "Doc I killed with one of the things that I love for some one I love even more I guess and the thing is I'll do it again if need to". "Oh, but I'm not finished then we get back here my pops and Mr. Tendo knock me out get me dressed up in a tux needless to say I almost married Akane, I wouldn't of mind but we had unwanted guest and they nearly destroyed my mom's house in the process," Ranma now had different expression on his face when he remembered all that had happened that day. "You know Doc that day couldn't get any worse but it did like with everything in my stupid cursed life I found out that some of the nannichuan was there and when I was looking for it Ukyo, Shampoo and that crazy Kodachi started attacking Akane". "They still don't know how mad that got me, they nearly destroy my moms house and tried to seriously hurt Akane and the rest of our family". 

"Well then everything has somewhat calm down a bit but. Hey Doc ya don't really mind if we talk about something else it still bugs me a little," Ranma asked trying to control his anger. 

"Of course, Ranma I'm sorry I did not mean to pry, but I'm here if you still want to talk". "Would you like some more tea," Dr Tofu asked wondering why it suddenly became cold in his office until he glance to Ranma and noticed his chi? 

"Yeah that'll be great but like I said Doc that was one of the reasons that I wanted to talk to you about it's like this I've been kind of not sleeping to good lately don't say notin' but I've kind'av been havin bad dreams. Not that I'm sick nothing like that I just umm… Ok here goes look I want to fix my life but I'm having a real hard time trying to find the answer to it. And I was hopin' ya'd help me," Ranma asked knowing that he didn't really want to burden anyone with his problem because real men should never ask for help. 

"Ranma since the day you arrived here, well I should say the day Akane brought you in and I helped you Ranma well let's just say I'll help you now all you need to do is ask I always consider you a friend," Dr Tofu said as he held out his hand for Ranma. 

"Thanks, Doc and so do I. Uumm… your one of the few I have. I also wanted to ask your opinion you see I wanted to go and train for a while and really think what I want for my future after finishing school. But with everything that's going on well I'm guessing it might be sooner than I wanted and that'll be fine," Ranma said as he took Dr Tofu's out reached hand and shook it. 

"So am I Ranma and I'm glad to hear you love Akane so much, you're really a good man, I guess the only man I know strong enough for her," Dr Tofu said and smiled upon seeing how embarrassed his young friend became. 

"Hello is any one here," someone asked for the entrance? 

"Why hello how can I be of assistance," asked Dr Tofu? 

"Well I here from a good source that my son is here," said Nodoka in a soft motherly voice. 

"Yes he is can I ask who is visiting," Dr Tofu asked politely as he bowed? 

"Oh pardon me, I'm Saotome Nodoka, Ranma's mother of course," Nodoka said with a bow. 

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Dr Tofu I didn't mean to sound rude," bowing back to her. 

"It's quite all right I understand could I see him," she asked? 

"But of course how rude of me, Ranma you have a visitor," Dr Tofu called out. 

"Oh yeah who, MOM!? What are you doing here," Ranma said nervously? 

"Ranma my son how are you, Kasumi told me of your accident are you ok, can I get you anything," Nodoka asked as she began to give him a through inspection? 

"Naw its ok mom, I'm fine really notin to worry yourself about, but why are ya here," Ranma said as he flinched when she touched his shoulder? 

"Oh a little birdie told me about your fight, and she's got a heart full of pain right now, but you know what Ranma she seams to be to just as thickheaded as you and to proud to say that, humph young people who can figure them out now a days," Nodoka said as she looked towards Dr Tofu? 

"Mom I'm sorry you shouldn't be involved in this it's none of anybody's business," said Ranma a little angry. 

"OoWw"! That comment had earned him a bop on head from Nodoka. "Ranma please behave yourself you may be a very strong martial artist but I'm still your mother". "Any way you are my business you're my family and so is that beautiful young woman who was crying her eyes out for you". "Akane is my future daughter and I'll always worry when my thickheaded son hurts her feelings". 

Ranma was surprised by his mom's harshness but it felt good to have his mom talk about Akane that way. 

"Who said anything about her being anybody's future"? "OOOWWW!" "What'cha hit me for," Ranma asked as his mom had bopped him on the head again only a little harder this time. 

"How on earth can you say that, and never expect to get slapped is beyond me young man she was crying, do you hear me, crying her heart out a woman never cries her heart out unless it's the man she loves". "You men always feel that we owe you, no strike that you don't feel, you just think". "Ranma, Akane loves you, by Kami son she loves you more than her own life I think, when I first met Akane, sure she seams rough around the edges, but today she showed me it's you she loves, deeper than you may ever think and when my grandchildren are born you'll see that ferocity she gives in her love," Nodoka said as she remembered all the nights that she had cried her eyes out waiting for her Genma and her beloved child to come back. Ranma started to blush so deep that his ears were red before he spoke. 

"Mom if that is true why can't she say it"? 

"Well son why don't you for that matter or you preferred she tell you first or maybe she's just as afraid and unsure of showing you her feelings like you" Nodoka said as she place her hand on his cheek. 

"WHAT"!? "Who said I'm afraid, I'm scared of not'in OOWWW Mom that smarts you knows"! Ranma said as he rubbed the bump forming on his head. 

"Well then my son quit behaving like a little child". "Ranma what do you plan to do you can't just keep her there waiting and still have all those other girls after you look at what they did to my home". "I was not to please at all, sure at first I was quite proud of such a manly son, but that day they destroyed my home Ranma I witness just how careless they behaved". "Ranma my home the home I've had since before you were even born Akane's wedding dress, the one dress special to every woman it represents her future and her past". "Those three young ladies with the excuse of saving you from Akane is just that an excuse because they didn't even care who they hurt, Ranma they could of seriously hurt someone with no skills". "Please Ranma you 're going to have to get all this straightened out soon, son", Nodoka said in the end as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

"Yeah, I mean yes ma'am," he said as he looked down at the ground in a low whisper, "Neither was I mom, but they're our friends' I just can't hurt them like that". 

"Friends, Ranma do you think Akane deserve to be hurt by your so called friends not knowing. " "Don't you think it's worse to be placed in harms way by a loved one without knowing, it's like being betrayed," Nodoka said as she looked into his eyes showing the seriousness of her statement. 

Ranma flinched when his mom's looked deep into his eyes, "Your right mom she should know but… I need to ask her and have her tell me and from her own lips not because our dads made a promise years ago or she's obligated to do". "Just out of pure love, Ooowww what is it with you women hitting a guy over head thing"? 

"Well Ranma we try to talk to you men but Kami knows that doesn't work, so it's the only other way that will work when we tell you guys by cracking that thick skull," said Nodoka with a slight smirk. 

Ranma started in a low voice to avoid any one else from hearing him. "Oh ok and Mom thanks, but how did you know I was in love with her"? 

"You're my son Ranma and there are things a mothers love can feel from their children I feel it because you're a part of me", as she said that she hugged him and kiss his cheek to emphasize her feelings. "I must be getting back Kasumi wanted me home before dinner was served". "Kasumi also mentioned something about bringing you two some of tonight's dinner later, Bye nice to see you again Dr Tofu we'll talk another time and I can see why Kasumi is so taken by you," Nodoka said as she bowed and grabbed his elbow so she could escort her out the clinic. 

Later that night at the dinner table Kasumi and Akane had finished dinner and the entire family was at the table when they served the meal but Akane kept looking at the empty spot besides her. She kept playing with her rice bowl trying very hard to hide her expressions but her feelings were in so much turmoil. 

* * *

"I wonder were Ranma is," asked Soun? 

[Who cares the ungrateful boy is that's just more for me], Genma-panda had on his sign as he reached for more food. 

"Kasumi, Akane the meal was very delicious you two have out done yourselves," said Nodoka with a soft motherly voice as she glared at her husband. 

Akane and Kasumi blushed but the rest of family did a face fault surprised that Akane cooked with Kasumi helping let alone letting her do it. But the compliment was not enough to raise her spirits because Ranma wasn't present she really wanted to cook the meal for him after all. 

After the meal Nodoka, Kasumi and Akane picked up all the dishes and placed them in the sink while the two fathers began their favorite past time of shogi and Nabiki went to her room to study and tie up loose ends. Nodoka sat in the kitchen table finishing her tea. 

"Do you think he hates me?" said Akane in a sad tone of voice. "Maybe that's why he hasn't even arrived yet and well you know he's always hungry," she said trying to make an excuse for his absence. 

"Don't worry yourself sick Akane-Chan you know his father is just as dumb when it comes to those bright ideas they get, just like most men I guess," said Nodoka with a cheerful tone. And then they heard loud sneezing coming from the living room and started to laugh. 

"Well I'm going to workout in the dojo before a quick bath and then read a book in my room to relax excuse me," Akane finished as she walk head hung low out of the kitchen. 

"Ok we'll talk tomorrow, oh and Akane don't forget breakfast tomorrow. Auntie I'm going to take some food to Dr Tofu and I won't be long," Kasumi said as she wrapped the last plate and placed it in the basket 

"Of course dear take your time I'll make some tea for your father and my husband. Just don't be out to late," Nodoka said as she winked to Kasumi. 

"Oh my no Auntie I couldn't that's so improper," Kasumi said finally catching what Nodoka meant. "Thank you, oh and Auntie I'm glad you're here they can use the help". 

"No it should be me thanking you Kasumi, I'm grateful to help them they way they really needed it and not by force you're a very good sister to them, your mother would be so proud of the fine woman you've become," Nodoka said as she hugged Kasumi. 

Later that night Akane went to her room and got her change of clothes after her intense work out in the dojo not feeling any better. But when she went to the Furo and undressed she couldn't figure why the small bundle of clothes at the side of the hamper was calling her attention. And it got worse when she finished taking her bath it didn't stop nagging her until she was about to fall asleep when it hit her causing her to jump up. 

"No that wasn't his clothes, was that Ranma's clothes then why were they separate from the rest of the clothes in the hamper," Akane kept saying in a whisper as she went into the bathroom? Back in her room Akane was looking at the small bundle not really wanting to undo them. 'Oh no come on why am I so afraid to find out, come on Akane, get a hold of yourself its probably just dirty clothes' she thought trying to reassure her feelings. But as she undid the clothes and held the shirt up she felt the dry crusts of blood where they made the shirt stiff. 

"There is so much blood," she said aloud as she put her finger in the hole by the shoulder. Akane found that her eyes could not focus any longer as her eyes filled up with tears. Akane fell to her knees and began to cry into the shirt as she held it to face trying to find a prayer that help her know he was ok. 

Akane awoke in the morning it all seemed as though it was a bad nightmare she got out of bed and wanted to run to the guest room as fast as possible but with her Auntie staying the night she didn't want to barge in. Akane knocked on the door but all she could her was the snoring of Genma. She wanted to open the door but as she was going to knock again Kasumi surprised her. 

"Good morning Akane I'm afraid that Auntie might still be in bed, come on down, you said you'd help me with breakfast," Kasumi said as she turned back to the stairs. 

"Oh ok I'll be right behind you," Akane said as she looked back at the door wondering where the shirt was and if Ranma was back. "Kasumi you know I had the weirdest dream last night". "But I rather not talk about right now, so Kasumi what are we going to prepare for breakfast," Akane asked to change the conversation? 

"Good morning you two and what are you young ladies up too", Nodoka asked? 

"Good morning Auntie," Akane and Kasumi answered in unison. 

"Well Akane and I are going to make breakfast care to join us, we thought you would still be in bed," asked Kasumi. 

"Why no Kasumi dear I'm an early riser but I would be happy to assist in helping make breakfast for your family, but if I may suggest maybe we help Akane in supervising her cooking breakfast instead," Nodoka replied with a smile. 

"Oh please… Please can I? I promise I will listen and follow your instructions please," Akane said enthusiastically with her ever-loving smile on her lips. 

After everyone had breakfast and Akane had left to school Nodoka spoke to Kasumi. 

"Excuse me Kasumi can I ask you a question I found something but I'd prefer to show you," Nodoka said in a low voice while in the kitchen with Kasumi. 

"Of course Auntie what is it," Kasumi asked? 

"Follow me to the guest room, ok," Nodoka said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

When they both entered the room Nodoka spoke again. "While putting away some of Ranma's and my husband's clothes I noticed this loose floor board then when I looked closer I found this small box," Nodoka said cautiously as she gave the box to Kasumi. 

They opened the cover and inside they found a yellow ribbon holding some locks of hair together. 

"Oh my Auntie, that's Akane's hair this must be Ranma's little mementoes, you know I think we'd must put it back and ask him later," Kasumi said as she blushed at the romantic meaning of it. 

"Of course dear but isn't just wonderful he must have loved her since then," Nodoka said as she placed the box back in its hiding place. 

* * *

BACK AT Dr Tofu's CLINIC 

"Hey Ranma are you done with your workout you know Mrs. Saotome drop this nice breakfast for us and it'll get cold if don't hurry,'' Dr. Tofu said hoping to get his young friend to eat some food to boost his energy. 

"I'll be right there in a minute Doc thanks", Ranma said as he walked inside into the clinics apartment. Then he started to ask, "Hey Doc I've been thinking, I was planning in going training at the end of this week but I think I'll just go now and get away from everyone here". 

"Do you think that's wise Ranma I know you'll heal fast but what about everyone here"? "You know they may not take it well", Dr Tofu said as he also thought of his well being knowing very well he'd have to deal with Mrs. Saotome but Kasumi was a different story and they're trying to start their relationship. 

"I know Doc but I really need to think a lot and the place isn't to far I'll just be gone 'til the end of the week just enough to think things thru," Ranma said not really wanting to talk about his feelings yet. 

"So where are going," Dr Tofu asked? 

"Well I'll be about 90km from here a place called Nikko it's got some good campsites or so I've heard," Ranma said as he sat down to eat the food but he mostly picked at it. 

"And when do you plan on leaving," Dr Tofu asked as he served himself some food also? "Well I was planning on as soon as I eat and went to settle a few things first," Ranma said. 

"Oh anything you want me to tell your mom or someone else Ranma," Dr Tofu asked as he rubbed his hands? 

"Umm…Yeah could tell my mom and Kasumi that I'll be back like I said but lets say by the end of this week but not past the middle of next week I promise, and Doc tell'em to not let any one else know at all," Ranma said as he rose from the table. 

"Ok Ranma I'll pass it to them, but you know Akane will figure it out and she'll come and ask where you are," Dr Tofu said hoping Ranma reconsidered his plan. 

"I know Doc she's pretty smart I'm surprised she hasn't been by yet, but she's the reason I need to think this thru our future depends on it," Ranma said as he picked up his backpack and bowed to him before walking out of the clinic. 

"How am I going to explain this to Kasumi-Chan and Mrs. Saotome," Dr.Tofu said as he walked back into the clinic and turned the closed sign over showing he was present for patients 

* * *

A little time later Ranma started towards his destination, but changed directions quickly and made a stop by a certain Chinese restaurant to take care of a few issues before he left town. 

"Nihao, welcome to the Nek…Airen what brings Shampoo's husband here? Maybe Ranma want Shampoo for date," Shampoo said in attempt to glomp onto Ranma but failed since he place a hand up and stopped her from getting closer? 

"No Shampoo I came to talk to Cologne is she here," Ranma asked as he held up a hand to stop her approach? 

"What is son-in-law? What brings you here so early in the day," Cologne asked from the kitchen? 

"I must to speak with you but it needs to be in private it's really important Cologne," Ranma said letting her understand the seriousness by the tone of his voice. 

"Watch your tone boy you don't tell me, you ask," Cologne replied before turning to Shampoo. "Ok, Shampoo you take Mousse with you and go buy some fresh vegetables for our lunch rush". 

"But Great Grandmother I want…" Shampoo started to say. 

"Silence child, do not question me do as I say right now, Cologne said with more sternness in her voice! 

"Yes Great Grandmother, Mousse we go now," a now deflated Shampoo said. 

"Oh Shampoo my love, where are you," Mousse said as he looked at picture on the wall? 

"Stupid Mousse let's go," and waves bye to Ranma as she grabs Mousse dragging him out of the restaurant. 

"Very well Ranma what is on your mind," Cologne asked as her eyes narrowed? 

"What no groom or son in law this time Cologne," Ranma asked as he also noticed the seriousness in her voice? 

"No Ranma not this time because for some reason I don't feel that that's why you are here, Ranma I've been observing you lately and you've grown since I arrived here and from what Mousse has told me of your fight with Saffron," Cologne said as she remembered the conversation. "I'm just surprised it took you so long to arrive towards your conclusion, you're a great martial artist but a little slow at times, Hahahahahaha," laugh Cologne at her own joke. 

"Eerr…Right," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck unsure how to start the conversation. 'Ok calm cool and collected' he thought to his self before speaking to her. "Cologne I not…I mean I am not going to marry Shampoo". 

"And why not you are to marry her by our tribal law, the law of the Joketsuzoku Amazons," Cologne asked. "Ranma and if not you will need to give me a good enough reason, To me as Elder of Joketsuzoku Amazons, I would like to know understand young Saotome Ranma," Cologne said make emphasis on the later to ensure he understood. 

"Huh umm"? "Ok well Cologne Elder of Joketsuzoku Amazons, I Saotome Ranma of the Saotome clan I'm not gonna marry Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku Amazons," Ranma said cocky as though she could not understand what he meant. 

"And!?" Cologne asked as she let out a sigh she always hated the way he would always hesitate. 

"And what!?" Ranma replied all articulated in his most intellectual voice. 

"And what would be your reason child if you're tell me this I must know why, if not don't waste my time. Come now what is it did you bed the young Tendo woman, or maybe the cook unless you have another reason," knowing that would get this young male to talk when ever she would put him on the defensive? 

"Yes I mean no I…I'minlovewithher," he replied in a rush and low whisper as a face began to blush. 

"What was that," She asked leaning closer to him as she witnesses his nervousness, as she got closer. Ranma closed his eyes and cracked his knuckles as he repeated himself. "I love her," as he opened his eyes and answered with a determine look back into Colognes gaze. 

"Whom son, who do you love," Cologne asked with a smile that made her wrinkles soften making her look more like a real grandmother? 

"Akane ok Tendo Akane that's who I'm in love with not Shampoo… not Ukyo…and even less Kodachi A…K…A…N…E," Ranma emphasized as he began counting off with his fingers until they became a fist. 

"HAHAHAHA, about time," she replied with a cackle of her voice. "You know when you were in the cat-fu trans and she helped you calm down after our fight I knew she was the only opposition, but until you say it we continue to persuade you". "But when Mousse told me what happen after your fight with Saffron and she nearly died if not for your love and your chi that saved her she would have never returned. If not for your undying cry of love and the binding of both your chi's to her that sealed it," Cologne finished before she spoke again but a more serious voice. 

"Saotome Ranma I Cologne Elder of the Joketsuzoku Amazon breaks you of our law of marriage to Shampoo warrior of the Joketsuzoku Amazons," Cologne said as she placed her hand on his head. 

"What?" "Is that it, that's all?" Ranma said not really believing that it could've been so easy and without even a fight. 

"Of course what did you expect fireworks?" "You see Ranma, Akane return for you when you called her, her love for you was so strong that she returned from a possible death, and even with all that we've tried it has never wavered even I the Mighty Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Amazons can see this". "But though I may not purse you Ranma, Shampoo is a different story with her own will and she may not understand, Cologne said as she remembered all the times Shampoo would lower her status as a Amazon warrior to chase after him. 

"I understand thank you, er… Cologne elder of the Joketsuzoku Amazons," Ranma replied as he bowed in gratitude. 

"One more thing before you leave Ranma, even though you're a strong male for any one of my Amazons warriors to have, can we still call on you for assistance if the time ever arises?" Cologne asked knowing it was wiser to have him as a friend than an enemy. 

"Cologne if that where to ever happen, you can count on me and Akane's help we'd gladly help our friends," he answered as he bowed once again to her. 

A while later as Cologne sat pondering her new situation she observed as Shampoo and Mousse returning from the market with the groceries. 

"Mousse come here, I would like to speak with you, and Shampoo prepare the vegetables we'll soon have customers." 

But Shampoo interrupted her by asking, "Great Grandmother where's airen, why he leave so soon, maybe husband will be back for Shampoo?" 

"Great Granddaughter go do as I said," barked Cologne. "Now Mousse why did you not tell me of the mirror you gave Shampoo when Ranma placed her in the egg of control?" Cologne asked him as soon as Shampoo was far enough from over hearing. 

"I didn't find it of importance Elder". "I just thought she was better of being a master of her own destiny that's all and I didn't think you disapprove of elder," Mousse said hoping she wasn't upset with him. 

"That's very wise of you, now Mousse I wonder do you still care for Shampoo as before", asked Cologne almost knowing the answer before he even replied she had grown attached to him and noticed how he wasn't behaving with his usual vigor when it came to her Great Granddaughter as when he first arrived to Japan. He was almost masking his feelings as well as he hid all those weapons. 

"No, Elder not as before now I…No now I only see her more or less as a friend I'm sorry Elder I guess ever since the attack on the wedding I felt used by her and she never evens speaks well at me so why keep trying would be so pointless. But I'll still always be there as a friend for her if she ever need one", Mousse answered to her showing the most respect he could as he made the last part as a statement in the end. 

"Fair enough Mousse, you're young and you'll find someone who will return that blind love of yours and in abundance. And Mousse do not speak of this to Shampoo now go help set up for the lunch rush you know how busy we get", Cologne said as she started looking out towards the front door checking to see if it would require cleaning. 

"Yes elder," and Mousse bowed with a slightly smile he went to prepare for the up coming task. "Shampoo, come here child I must speak with you" Cologne called out in an exhausted voice. 

* * *

AT A NEAR BY PARK 

'All right this is the best day it couldn't be any better,' thought Ranma as he sat on a bench over looking the parks small field. 'Now to talk to Ukyo, that's my next task and I'll be free, if only I was so sure of Akane as my mom and Kasumi are,' he kept thinking. 'But I don't know what if they're wrong and she don't feel the same'. "Why? Why did I just go and let my anger take over me and I let Ryoga get the best of me," Ranma asked himself out loud? 

"Aren't you supposed to be in school young man," an older voice asked him? 

"Huh?" Ranma said as he looked up and saw an old man looking down at him with a bag in his hand. 

"I said aren't you supposed to be in school young man," said an older man as he spoke to Ranma. "What's wrong you seam to young to already be working. But you do seam troubled anything that I could help you with"? 

"Naw, I'm just here thinking," Ranma answered. 

"So you won't mind if I join you. I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Hirio, Nakashiro Hirio. I sit here everyday about this time and feed the birds, you're in my favorite bench you know," Hirio said jokingly trying to easy the thoughts of this young man. 

"I'm Saotome Ranma nice to meet you. So you come here everyday you say, here I'll just move," Ranma said, as he was about to stand up? 

" Don't be so quick to leave no one's kicking you off, and yes I feed the birds and do a little bit of Tai Chi to relax just trying to enjoy nature around me like my wife would say Hirio don't be in such a rush look around some more," Hirio said with a slight the later part with sadness in his voice. 

"Oh yeah and so where she now," Ranma asked carelessly? 

"She passed away at the beginning of the year we use to feed the birds and practice our Tai Chi together, she was always so peaceful when she moved I would sometimes stop and just watch her. You know the thing that stays with you are the memories and that no one can ever take it away," as a smile formed on his lips followed by a glistening in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Ranma started to say mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. 

"Oh no my young friend they say that it helps to talk about it and I do believe it's true". "But if I may ask why are you here today," Hirio asked to change the conversation? 

"Well figuring out how ta fix some of my problems," he said. 'How come I'm finding it so easy to spill my problems out ta him,' Thought Ranma? 

"That bad I bet it has something to do with a beautiful young lady". "You know Ranma the best gift to get in life is the one that where you get to share your life with someone, and that's when my wife became my best friend when we really started talking and listening to each other". "And those are the things I'll cherish until I get reunited with her". "May I call you Ranma," he asked? "Ranma the chance to share yourself with someone, and them to share that back with you is the most important part of any love, and I was you I'd marry her now that way we would share a life time together but of course that's if I were you," Hirio said wonder what ever made him say that. 

"Hey Hirio how'd ya know it was a Akane?" "But she never listens to what I say, she's always jumping to conclusions and granted I don't really help matters any by getting all caught up in it and then puttin' my foot in my mouth but it's all innocent it's just coincidence that's all but no she just hits me, that tomboy," Ranma said as he scratched his head searching for bumps while quickly looking around for any sudden flying mallets. 

"That's easy my young friend you said your name and any one within a 20 km radius of Nerima, I know has seen your fights not to mention your flights," Hirio said with a chuckle. "Any way to tell you the truth I do think she's cuter and worth fighting for, I know my wife would always say you two made such a lovely couple; she would also tell me about all the things that would happen when I was at work and miss the show". "Hey Ranma, would you do me the honor and practice a little Tai Chi with me, do you mind," Hirio asked hoping the change of tempo would help his young friend relax. 

"Naw, ya kidding I'd be glad to get the workout, I know it sure help me relax a lot," Ranma said gratefully. 

A little while later two men bow at each other. 

"That was great! I really thank you for your time Ranma it's been a little while since I've had someone else to share my time I hope we could do this again some time soon," Hirio said and bowed again and left but said something else to Ranma. "You know it's funny how one person can change your life once they are gone" 

"No sir the honor was all mine but how about same time next week," replied Ranma before they departed ways still replaying his words in his mind. 

* * *

Ranma made it to the Tendo gates a little while later he wanted to talk to Akane and tell her the news about Shampoo but he had forgotten that she'd still be in school. "Oh well can't waste the opportunity might as well get something to eat I'm starving". 

"Ranma? What are you doing here I would have thought you would be with Ono-chan," Kasumi asked him? 

"Oh yeah hi Kasumi hehehe… I've kindav' wanted to talk to Akane but forgot that she's at school," Ranma said sheepishly as grab the back of his neck. 

"Oh look you're bleeding again, I'll get the first aid kit go sit down," said Kasumi in a soft but commanding voice. 

"Yes ma'am," Ranma said but as he was about to sit down he saw his mother coming in the front gate. 

"Good afternoon everyone, Ranma dear how are you doing this morning? What is wrong son you're bleeding," asked Nodoka with a slight concern in her voice as she rushed over to him. 

"Oh good afternoon Auntie Saotome how nice to see you would you help me attend to Ranma and I'll get the tea started," Kasumi said as she left the first aid kit with them. 

"Why thank you Kasumi you're too nice, I don't know how to ever repay the care you and your sisters have given my family, I know that young man will be complete once " Nodoka said as she bowed. 

"Oh no it's nothing really please Auntie you're family," Kasumi said as she blushed. "Ranma now look at you if you'd only stop for a minute and let yourself heal. Well the stitches seam to be holding but your injury just wants to bleed a little," said Kasumi as she picked out some supplies for the first aid kit. 

"Yes son, Kasumi's right you really should stay still and let yourself heal properly how do you expect to take care of Akane if you don't let yourself get better and look at me when I'm talking," scowled Nodoka at him as she grabbed his ear. 

Ranma was looking down mumbling something to himself and winced when he felt his injured shoulder being slapped, "Ooooowwwww, wha'cha do that for Kasumi? Aaaahhh… that," 

"I'm sorry Ranma I didn't mean to hurt you; I wanted to get your attention but didn't mean to hurt your injury," Kasumi finished slightly embarrassed putting away the ointment into the first aid kit but a giggle still escaped. 

"It's ok it's just that I can take it I'm not a baby I've been hurt before," He answered back. 

"So what are you doing here anyway and not in school," Nodoka asked? 

"Oh I can answer that Auntie Ono-Chan um… I mean Dr Tofu has him excused but he's probably just as stubborn as my little sister I guess. Did you know Akane didn't want to go to school this morning she said she wanted to stay home. It took me a while she just trying all types of excuses. I hope she made it in time to school," Kasumi finished as she looked back towards Ranma. Ranma you're all done now why don't you have some tea and go lye down, you know a little rest will do you a world of good. 

"That's right Ranma it will do you good, you should listen nurse Kasumi," said Nodoka. 

"I know ok I know I'm going to go relax and wait for Akane I want to talk to her. I'll be in the dojo ok," he said over his shoulder as he walked of towards the dojo. 

"Ok son just don't let me catch you doing anything to open that injury again or I'll let Akane cook for you," Nodoka said as she smiled when it caused him to nearly trip knowing how good Akanes cooking had improved. 

"Yes ma'am," he replied over his shoulder while hiding a smile from the two women. Ranma was spread out on the dojo floor deep in thought. Man it felt great being here funny how my mom can really affect me just by her saying a few words I felt all the care and love pops' barely shows… I wonder what Akane will say when I tell her that the old… no that Cologne released me from that kiss of marriage. Geez I can't relax here maybe I'll go to the roof and relax there. He walked out of the dojo and with a leap to the first floor over hang and then a second he was on the roof. I'll just wait over Akane's room that way I'll know when she gets here and that way I can talk to her in private no need to get our dads in this as Ranma let out a yawned. Ranma didn't realize when he'd fallen asleep or how much time had passed but he was heard a distinctive voice that was calling him. 

"Husband where are you? Airen come to Shampoo she need her airen now! Ranma you come tell me is no true," Shampoo yelled while she began to jump from roof top to roof top and was getting closer to the Tendo's roof.

"Aww man just what I don't need, I've gotta get out of here now and hide," Ranma said as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the opposite direction. 'Maybe now is a good time to go on that training trip, yeah that's it and that way things can cool down here some,' thought Ranma, as he headed towards his destination but with less in his backpack than he wanted for the training. 

Coming from the living room there where voices of three men talking over plans of another's future. 

"Well he has a point Tendo my friend," said Genma "He has been denying Akane as fiancée", which made Ryoga happy. 

"No doubt about it but couldn't we just wait" Soun started to say trying to slow this run away train. 

"But Tendo I'll just place Ryoga as my heir also that way the family honor can still be held and the schools joined. And she wouldn't mind Akane's already denied and we've tried everything to get them closer". "Either way we all win Akane won't have to marry that useless ingrate and ungrateful son of mine," finished Genma finally convincing his friend. 

Ryoga spoke up "Mr. Tendo I can tell you that I'm in love with Akane and that I can support her and the entire family," that placed a smile in Soun's face as he opened his arms to Ryoga in. Ryoga was deep in thought as Mr.Tendo called him son and thought inside, 'Now I've really destroyed all your happiness Ranma just as Kodachi and I planed' and even as Mr. Saotome was shaking Ryoga's hand. Ryoga started to smile, 

"Now why don't we three go out, I'd like to take you and Mr. Saotome out to get some drinks to celebrate but first maybe I can say hi to Akane to proclaim my love for her". 

"Of course Ryoga we could wait here but, Akane had gone out with Nabiki," said Genma as he was grinning from ear to ear. "Or we could you know, go out and celebrate then come back later and then you can talk to her". 

"Good thinking my friend," chimed in Mr. Tendo "we can celebrate the happy occasion and come right back what you say son?" 

"Yes I guess so," replied Ryoga glad to see he was accepted in the family. "I see why not father, and since it's still early, ok lets go then," said Ryoga. 

"Oh think nothing of it son," said the two older men in unison smiling as they walked right out the front gate escorting Ryoga in between them. 

* * *

"Akane dear are you on your way back home, I thought, Nabiki would be with you?" Asked Nodoka a little confused. 

"Why, yes and no Auntie, she said she was going to take care of a few problems," Akane said happy to see Mrs. Saotome not really wanting to go home alone. 

"Ok Akane dear then could I walk home with you and we'd talk on the way, so dear how was school today," Nodoka asked as she was giving Akane a motherly smile. 

As the two women were about to get on their way they heard Shampoo called out loud for Ranma ran through the streets. "Where is husband, I want to talk to him now!" screamed Shampoo. "Shampoo want to hear him say what he say to great-grandmother that he lie!" 

Akane and Nodoka both looked at each other wondering what she said because all came out in such a jumble of Chinese and Japanese that they where finding it very hard to understand her. 

"Lets find out what is wrong dear," Nodoka said with curiosity not missing the hurt look Akane had in her eyes for her missing son and remembered all the times she had that look when she missed family. But as they approached the young Amazon warrior they noticed that she had stopped and was talking to Kasumi and left as fast and angry as she had arrived. 

"What happened Kasumi," both women asked. 

"Oh she was looking for Ranma, and I told her he wasn't home and that nobody has seen him since yesterday, And then she left she said she'll see if he's at Ukyo's, Kasumi said as she bowed and gave a smiled to Nodoka and Akane. 

"Thank you Kasumi, are you done grocery shopping because, we're also on your way home?" asked Nodoka. 

"I'm sorry, I still need a few more things but go on ahead with Akane Auntie, Kasumi said. 

"Ok Kasumi dear but we could just wait for you right Akane, and that way we can still be home in time to start your cooking class Akane," Nodoka said as she placed her hand on Akane's shoulder. 

"Sure Auntie that would be great," Akane said with a whole hearty smile on her face. "So Akane dear have you any plans for when you get home yet," asked Nodoka? 

"Huh? What I'm sorry Auntie no I haven't, I was hoping to workout why," Akane asked hoping it answer Nodoka's question Nodoka. 

"That's odd," Nodoka said then thought, 'Ranma said he would talk to Akane'. "Yet he came home earlier and went to the dojo to relax after we treated his injur…" Nodoka said out loud unknowingly Akane stopped dead on her tracks as she cut off Nodoka. 

"What was that Auntie?" asked Akane with a slight nervous voice? Akane clasp her hands onto Mrs. Saotome pleading; please Auntie, tell me was he hurt not really wanting the answer? I knew Kuno Tatewaki did something really stupid why can't he ever leave us alone? "Oh Kasumi, Auntie please answer me and say that he's ok". 

"I'm sorry dear he didn't want you to worry I shouldn't have let him convince me us to not tell you. Please don't tell him that I told you. Yes he was hurt, but you say Tatewaki is the one at fault. I will have a talk to that young man," Nodoka said as she got a determined look in her eyes. 

"Not if I get to him first Auntie, he doesn't understand what the word leave, go way and now he's hurt Ranma with his dilutions of love, a love that can and will never be returned not from me," Akane said as she clenched her fists. 

"Oh Akane dear please calm down." 'Akane reminds me so much of her of her mother at her age,' Nodoka thought to herself after she answered Akane. 

Once again Akane looked down towards the ground before she spoke to Mrs. Saotome. "Um… Auntie can I ask you a question"? 

"Of course dear ask me anything and I'll promise to answer as best that I can," said Nodoka in the best motherly voice possible. 

"Um thank you Auntie this means a lot to me, Auntie what do you really think about me…what I mean is do you think that I'm…" Akane said nervously 

"Oh Akane dear you want to know what I think of you," as Nodoka placed her hand on Akanes shoulder and started off. "Well you are caring, determined, strong willed, very forgiving, charming, and you're very beautiful. Akane you remember back when you and Ranma were about to get married and the other girls destroyed my house. Well that day after your father had talk to you two. I talked to Ranma he told me he felt angry with the three girls. He said that he wasn't sure on just how to handle the problem I offered to help but he said it was up to him. But if it makes a difference Akane I know deep down inside my heart that it's you he loves just as I do my future daughter-in-law," Nodoka finished saying as she pulled Akane into a warm motherly embrace. 

Akane blushed brightly as Nodoka was complimenting her. "Thank you Auntie you honor me with your praise". 

"Oh no Akane dear you have been taking care of Ranma and staying by his side for me," Nodoka said as she pulled away from the young woman. 

"Auntie do you think he is ok," Akane asked as she returned the hug? 

"Oh yes dear but we're just going to have to tie him down when he gets home," Nodoka said causing Akane to laugh. 

* * *

Two days had pass for Ranma at his campsite after finishing his work out, He looked up into the late afternoon sky feeling the sun looking down upon him he bent over and picked up a towel that lay by the campfire. 

"Man why doesn't this feel right I thought it was exactly what I wanted to do but… it's not really," Ranma said aloud as he looked at the leftover breakfast still on the plate which was unusual for him but he couldn't find the joy in eating. "What was I thinking I should've waited to talk to Akane," as he sat down and absentmindedly started picking at the scab and the stitches on his shoulder. "Even the fights aren't the same anymore they're not worth it I have nothing to prove Sniff…sniff uugph, man it's a good thing I picked this spot by the river that way I can wash up," Ranma said after getting a good whiff at himself. 'I guess I'll put a kettle on the fire while I wash up, and eat the left over food for dinner', Ranma thought as he looked at the small amount of clothes he had with him and picked up the dirty ones also and walked towards the river. 

A now cleaned Onna-Ranma start reading the book, "I'll just read this book that Dr Tofu let me borrow will help me get better at opening my Chi flow on my own, that I don't have to count on anyone's help". "Anyway this at'ta help me and Akane heal our students when… why do I keep makin plans with her she don't care to…to…" But Ranma stopped herself short not wanting to think on those feelings or on Akane since she was the source of her turmoil. 

A while later as Ranma put the book down and started staring intensely into the fire, "I'm hungry I know it's been only two days, but man I would even eat her cooking". "No, I promised myself to stop thinking about Akane for a little while at least," but couldn't stop the feelings from kicking in full gear. "I'm not going back yet, never gonna let… as if anybody could ever want some stupid freak like me in their life, so big deal I'm a good martial artist, and I can defeat anyone that tried to hurt …Akane, but". 

"Why damn it, why'd I've ta fall in love with ya Akane," Ranma said as she heard the fire pop and crackle the wood and remembered the day he first saw Akane "Hi I'm Akane, you want to be friends". "I couldn't believe how funny my heart felt that day with just your smile, she's my best friend I know that now," Ranma said as she remembered all the times Akane did help out even the time she wanted to meet her mother for the first time but as a guy.

'Man I hope Kasumi and mom ain't wrong or maybe ya just wanna be friends, I guess I can live with that, sure Ranma say it some more and you'll start believing it too' Ranma thought afraid to say the words aloud. Ranma looked again towards the fire and remembered all the pain she felt inside right after the fight with Saffron but not from the fight, but as soon as Akane had touched his face when he thought that she…that she died he never felt as hollow and alone in all his life with the thought of losing her smile the one he loved. Ranma never knew when she started crying but she felt the tears trace down her face and would get warmer with the heat of the campfire. The peacefulness of the woods was then broken when a scream was heard, "**YA HEAR ME AKANE, I'LL NEVER QUIT LOVING YOU NNNEEEVVEERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!**," Gggggggrrrowl interrupted her stomach with a reply. "Aw jeez Akane was right a good cry does clean the soul man, I hate it when she's right". 

* * *

Akane and Kasumi were in the kitchen early trying to get the breakfast finished that way they can serve it. 

"Remember Akane slow and easy there is no rush and everything will come out all right," said Kasumi, as a question came up she wanted to ask her little sister. "Akane do… you know that even though you've been improving in your cooking skills I'm a little curious of why, do you know"? 

Akane thought of the question before speaking, "You know Kasumi I'm really not sure, maybe it's due to not having to compete with the other girls to get Ranmas attention, and now I just want to really learn how to cook does that make any sense to you? "Kasumi do you think Ranma would've like last night dinner? It's been two days now and I'm starting to miss that jerk more you know," Akane said her voice showing a slight sadness. 

"Which jerk would that be? Oh I know let me guess your little pet P-Chan because you would never say that about Ranma," said Nabiki sarcastically. "Because we all know that you wouldn't ever say those words let alone about Ranma, but then again it's kind of funny now huh, it's as though the world opened up and swallowed him alive never to be seen of again because everything seems so normal, maybe he'll never come back". 

"Nabiki!," Akane screeched as she placed her hand to her mouth quickly. 

"Relax Akane you know Nabiki is joking with you. Nabiki you know we're all worried, you don't have to be so cruel," said Kasumi with some disappointment in her voice towards their middle sister. 

"Sorry Kasumi, but Akane had that coming to her. Because you know what, the next time she'll lose him for good if not all ready. And but either right or wrong we both know she needs to get a little wake up call, and like they say you don't know what you have until it's gone, especially for her and her little temper," Nabiki said as she looked at fingernails looking to see as if she would find any hidden dirt in them. 

"Please Nabiki it still doesn't make it right," scorned Kasumi. 

"Oh all right I apologize, Akane I shouldn't have been so harsh," Nabiki said making it still sounded so cold and uncaring wounding her little sister. 

"Ok Nabiki, I get it now you think that I haven't been kicking myself for being so mean to Ranma," said Akane as she looked to the ground not wanting to show how much it really hurt her inside. 

"Hello is anybody home," asked a voice from the gates? 

"Hey Kasumi I think I hear Auntie Saotome at the front door," said Nabiki to change the subject. 

"Genma my friend I wonder what happen to Ryoga after that all night celebration we gave him he just disappeared," asked Soun while looking down towards the game board trying to figure his next move? 

[Beats me good but thing he left us his credit card to pay the tab, that's one good son-in-law he'll make right my friend], Genma-panda had on his sign. 

"Hello may I come in, I'm not interrupting am I," asked Nodoka from the entryway? 

"Why hello Nodoka, come in you're always welcome to my home," said Soun bowing to her. 

"Oh why thank you Soun, hello husband I was worried no one was here. Tendo Soun I've come to ask of you a favor though I don't want to impose but since I've painted my kitchen I was hoping to stay here for a few days to get away from the smell," Nodoka said as she bowed to him. 

"But of course Nodoka you needn't have to ask you're family and my home is always open to you," said Soun. 

"Thank you again," she replied and bowed in return, "Excuse me may I speak with your daughters Soun"? 

"Oh but of course by all means," as he smiled and went back to the porch to finish his game with Genma. 

"Hello ladies how are you three doing today," Nodoka asked noticing the tension in the air? 

"Hello Auntie you're just in time for Akanes cooking class you should see how much she's improved Auntie," Kasumi said with a heart felt smile and see how it made her little sister blush. 

"Well that's my cue to go and take care of a few business opportunities," said Nabiki not wanting to be caught up for tasting Akanes cooking, but just as she was about to leave. 

"Oh no you don't, you'll get to try this dish first," Akane said as she grabbed Nabiki's arm with a feral smile on her lips as she thought of her revenge by making her eat her cooking. 

"Hey is that the phone ringing? I'll just go get it excuse me," said Nabiki as she quickly ran out of the kitchen prying her arm free. "Hello Tendo residence? Yes go head, you don't say that's very interesting thank you keep me informed bye," Nabiki said never really giving any information away of her conversation on the phone. 

Back in the kitchen the three women were talking until Nabiki walked back in, "Excuse me but I've got some news that might be of interest you ladies. But they're good and bad news". "Well first of all let me start with that was one of my contacts at St Hebereki HS and we might have a lead on young Mr. Saotome's whereabouts but she also overheard Kodachi say that she'll be married to Ranma soon now that she located him". 

"WHAT?!" Said all three women together. 

"Yes but let me explain first since it won't do any good now that she left the school grounds to who knows where". "I think that our best action is to ask Tatewaki and try to get an idea, what info she has". "Ladies I'm going to the Kuno estate to see if I can get the information from Tatewaki," Nabiki said as she pokes into food to taste its flavor. 

"I'll go with you Nabiki, and if he won't say I'll pound him," said a now angry Akane. 

"No"! "Akane I need to approach this without any distractions and if he doesn't know beating him will not help the situation either. Look Akane I know you're angry and worried but let me do my part ok thanks," Nabiki said as she turned around quickly looking at the three of them and stared at Akane. 

"Whh… Ok Nabiki," Akane replied giving in to logic as she reached for Nabiki's hand. "But you better keep me I mean us informed when you find out". 

"Yes Nabiki dear I would also appreciate the help, I just hope it's not interfering in your other responsibilities," Nodoka said walking up to Nabiki. 

"Oh my no Auntie, Ranma-Kun is family and Nabiki would gladly do this without even a second thought," Kasumi said as beamed an innocent smile towards them. 

"Huh?" "Yeah…yeah don't think nothing of it Auntie, well ladies if you excuse me again I do have to go," said Nabiki. 

"Ok, please hurry back soon," the three women, said as they walked her out towards the Tendo gates. 

* * *

In a river there was now a young red head girl sitting in the river looking at nothing in particular. But if anyone had gotten close enough they would have seen the eyes of a very lonely soul. Deep in thought mentally evaluating all the havoc and chaos her life had caused and worse all the people it hurt. 

"Damn it the dream continued to haunt him. Having it over and over again since Jusendo," Ranma said before he became suddenly quiet. 'Maybe Mom and Kasumi are wrong and Akane just feels pity for me, and not that I had help any; maybe I should just fix my affairs'. "Isn't that a joke, four fiancés naw three, Kodachi I won't even go there, Shampoo is to damn possessive, like call'in me husband and her stupid law good thing that's taken care of, if that's all it'll take". "Ukyo's the same way, damn it pops why'd ya go and mes'up my life like that". "So what they're all beautiful but does it matter if they don't let me choose, just like me and Akane we're told that we're engaged no one ever carin' what we want". "Damn it why did Ukyo and Shampoo have to attack us I…we could've been…married". "Then there's Akane I know she's quick tempered strong and always callin' me names but she's also carin' good hearted and kind," Ranma finished as his heart began to beat stronger all the time he thought of Akane."Yeah right nah it wouldn't of really count if she was in it for the honor alone, Akane deserves better than that, man how I love the way she gets that look in her eye when she's determine and when she smiles I…I…oh man. I really think I love her, I love her so much more now just wish she'd love me back. Damn ya Ranma you really are a BAKA," he whispered to himself as he knew deep down inside this was the fight he could never win he had lost that fight the day he fell in love with Akane. 

A little while later Ranma was at the campsite by the fire again waiting for the kettle to warm the water she pulled in her knees a little more, 'Maybe if… I. That's it, I'm gonna go back to talk to her,' ok Ranma that's a start he thought. "Ok dummy what are you going to tell her? I'll tell her that I love her and if she doesn't…. If she doesn't… Then I'll leave yeah that's what I'll do," as he hit his chest with an open hand trying to beat off the insecurity he felt as he kept discussing the issue with himself as he reached down and poured the warm water over himself feeling the way his body adjusted to his true form. "I'd be her friend even though I would still love her no matter what". "What was it that Kasumi said I'd just live going around asking myself, "what if". ** "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA GO AROUND THE REST OF MY CURSED LIFE SAYING WHAT IF AKANE, JUST YA WAIT AND SEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".** "Ooo," he let out while he shiver, 'I'm starting to sound like that nut Kodachi, humph well better start packin' and headn' back home', Ranma chuckled and thought as he reached down and poured the rest of water onto the fire dousing the flames. 

* * *

Akane had woke up early and went to break some bricks in the dojo, she had tried waiting for Nabiki last night but couldn't hold out and fell asleep. But now she was pacing in the kitchen like a cage tiger at least she wasn't moping around like usual. 

"**ARRHHGG** does she know what time it is," Akane said as she raised her hands in the air. 

"Now… now Akane-Chan we know you're worried but she did come in late just be a little patient and you'll see," said Kasumi with her sweetest smile. 

"Yes my dear she did promised to let us know, here let just sit down and have some tea it'll help on the nerves," said Nodoka. 

"Good morning everyone," said Nabiki as she stretched her arms in the air as she walked into the kitchen heading towards the cabinets. 

Akane was about to get up but Nodoka's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Would you like some tea Nabiki dear"? 

"Yes Auntie if you would be so kind, Wow that would hit the spot, anyway I'm sure you want to know what happened at Kuno's place". Kasumi do you have any sweet cakes, Nabiki said changing the conversation knowing how impatience Akane would get. 

"**NABIKI**"!! Akane said with some slight agitation. 

"Ok already jeez Akane, you need to be able to take a joke. Well Tatewaki said that Kodachi was acting all weird lately but ever since she got back from school yesterday he said she was loonier as though he's any better. He had mentioned now Akane listen first before getting all fired up ok," Nabiki said trying to calm her down before she spoke again. "But he said that she'd been really upset and it's been escalating ever since her failed wedding to Ranma and…". 

"WHAT!?" "That was my wedding that they destroyed not hers mine! Uumm…. Sorry," said Akane as turned her face trying to hide the embarrassment that was now pasted all over it. 

"It's ok Akane-Chan we understand they did all behave terribly that day and she had that godly black wedding dress," Kasumi said placing her hand on Akane's hand but not to calm her but to stop her from going off and hitting someone. 

"Well as I was saying Tatewaki told me she had went as far as to hire a detective since he had disappeared to as Tatewaki put it she would bring him back by all means and at any cost. But now I think that she's getting dangerous and unpredictable now people," finished Nabiki the later being almost as a statement. "Akane, Kuno Tatewaki also says that he regrets his attack on Ranma, but says he did them for you in the name of love and to release you from the unwanted engagement to Ranma," Nabiki as she remembered how she had informed Tatewaki that if he ever attempted to harmed anyone of her family in such a cowardly form she notify the authorities and have him charged with attempted murder. 

Nodoka, Akane, and Kasumi couldn't believe what Nabiki was saying they were in too much shock. 

Nodoka was the first to speak. "This Kuno Kodachi has finally lost it, is that family really that bad she asked?" 

"Yes Auntie they are and sometimes worse they've really made it hard for us. All the time I had to fight before getting into school because of Kuno Tatewaki. Ranma had helped me and the funny thing was that at first I was mad that he did, but he never asked for anything in return," Akane said as she reached for Kasumi's hand that was still on her shoulder. 

"Calm down Akane what was it that young man did," asked Kasumi? 

"What"? "Don't tell me you didn't know Kasumi, he had proclaimed that to date me one of them had to defeat me in a fight, and every morning they would until Ranma helped in his chaotic way, I'm surprised Nabiki never told you," Akane said as she looked at Nabiki who was now popping the last bite of her sweet bread in her mouth. 

"WHAT!?" "That's barbaric how dare he as though they could posses you by such means," as she slammed her hand on the table. "Ooowww, that smarts," Nodoka cried shaking her hand. 

"Oh my Auntie is your hand all right", asked a concern Kasumi as Akane and Nabiki stared at the hole on the table? 

"It's ok just stung a little that's all now girls we need to find out where Ranma is and soon," Nodoka said while rubbing her knuckles. 

"Right", the three said together. 

"And Akane I'm sorry you've got every right to worry but soon you'll see everything will turn out better than we hoped and he'll be home with all of us. And the punishment we'll give him for being so dense will be far worse than anyone can think of," said Nodoka as she gave Akane a reassuring hug. 

"Thank you Auntie this means a lot," Akane said and began giggling at Mrs. Saotomes remark. 

* * *

Ranma was out of the woods and into the local village and has looked at the houses his mind kept thinking about a young woman with coffee brown eyes that even the sun loved to kiss and made them shimmer when ever she smiled. 'God her smile really could take all my pain and make me feel as though it was nothing. Yeah she's my home, I love my mom but Akane is has my heart'. 'I just hope she really feels the same way,' then his thoughts where broken by a large growl that came from his stomach. "Well better get something to eat while I'm here". 

Ranma failed to notice that few people were observing him, but more so by one individual. 

"Yes ma'am it's me he's in the store now and it seams that he's on his way back towards Tokyo general direction. Yes ma'am I'll keep you up to date with any changes bye". 

"Man can the prices get any higher good thing I didn't get any more then what I need. Well better get going can't waste anymore time," Ranma said as he looked towards the sky seeing how blue it was with not a cloud to be seen. 

"Why hello Ryoga it's so nice to see you this afternoon, how are you doing," said Kasumi as she answered the door. 

"I'm fine thank you, Kasumi I see every one is home may I come in," he asked. "Oh my yes please come everyone is at the dining room, would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked as she led him towards the house. 

"No I'm fine thank you, I was hoping…. H,H,Hello Akane," stuttered Ryoga as soon as he saw her. 

"Why hello Ryoga how are you, today it's been a while?" Akane asked. 

"Oh I'm fine thank you but I, Yes but I came to…um I came to," Ryoga said stuttering while everyone was staring at him. 

"I'm sorry Ryoga what was that, I need to get ready for my friends baby shower excuse me, Nabiki could you give me a hand on getting ready," Akane asked her sister as she started to head to the bathroom. 

"Sure…um, Akane maybe I can come I mean, I have a rental car that I can come along if you don't mind, I want to talk to you…er if that's ok?" Ryoga said finding his feet very interesting all of the sudden. 

"Oh wow that's great, now I don't need to rush, ok I don't mind sure let me finish getting ready ok, And was out of the room before he had a chance to finish. 

A little while later Akane and Ryoga were heading out the door. 

"Bye everyone we'll be at Sayuri's home if you need to get a hold of me ok. Let's go Ryoga," Akane said as they walked out the door. 

"Sure dear have fun and don't worry we'll call you if need to bye," said Kasumi trying not to sound upset but also knowing that with Akane going to her friends house might help her stop moping around. 

But as soon they were gone Genma and Soun were ecstatic and jumping for joy, which perked the curiosity of the three women. 

"Daddy, uncle Saotome what has you two so excited," asked Nabiki suspiciously? 

"Yes Genma, why are the two of you so happy, my husband," asked Nodoka with a smile but a look that he would understand that a promise of pain if he didn't say. 

"Hhhmmm!?" "Yes how do we put this, yes I know," started Soun to say but stopped at the interruption. 

"Hello is anyone home I was wondering," a voice called from the doorway? 

"Ukyo welcome how are you today how's you're restaurant doing," Kasumi said as she approached the doorway to welcome her even though she arrived at a bad time? 

"Oh great but I came to see if Ran-Chan was here that way I came to say goodbye," Ukyo said as she walked towards everyone in the dinning room. 

"Oh are you leaving us," asked Kasumi? 

"Yes I'm going to see my family for a short while before school starts up again but I'll be back," Ukyo said trying to extinguish any hope the sisters might have for Akane. 

"Now Saotome Genma tell me what have you two been up to," asked Nodoka in a very menacing voice. 

"Yes daddy what has you so happy," joined in Nabiki. 

"Well what my good friend was about to announce was that the schools will soon be joined very soon," Soun said as he had a grin from ear to ear. 

"Really and why is that father," said Kasumi as Ukyo dropped her head behind her. 

"Well Ryoga came here to propose to Akane, and Soun and myself had already consented to the union with Ryoga," Genma said finding some courage now that Soun dropped the bomb. 

"YOU WHAT?! Said the two younger Tendo women and Nodoka. 

"YES!" Said Ukyo enthusiastically way to loud as she clasped her hands together and smiled up towards the sky. Not caring that Nabiki glared at her with a cold stare. 

"How dare you father what gives you the right to play this game with our lives" "Do you know how much…"Kasumi started to say but stopped when she looked to Ukyo. 

"I'm sorry Ukyo this is a family matter right now if you don't mind let me walk you out," said Nabiki in her best control the situation voice as possible, once she understood the sudden hesitation her sister had and acted on it. 

"That's ok don't worry I could care less Ran-Chan is now mine and I'm happy wait till I tell my family the good news," Ukyo said as she made a small dance but Nodoka stopped her. 

"Kuonji Ukyo I would find it very inappropriate if you do this without Ranmas presence, now goodnight young lady have a safe trip," Nodoka said in a cold diplomatic voice before going back to the table and sitting down beside Kasumi. 

"Now Husband and Tendo Soun, what gave Ryoga the right to call upon Akane," asked Nodoka as she crossed her arms on her chest? 

"Well since Ranma never cared for the girl and constantly disappointed me I made Ryoga an heir of the school," Genma replied as he also crossed his arms onto his chest. 

"Yes… yes this is true Nodoka-San you must agree they fight too much and he'll never be how was it that you put it Genma my friend? Yes he was worthless and an ungrateful…err…" Soun said trying to support Genma but only sounding more stupid than anything else. 

"SHUT UP!" Shut up…"Shut up how could you ever think that you have no idea how many times they've sacrificed their life for each other," screamed Kasumi to everyone's obvious shock expression. "Do you know all the times she's come back sad and if it weren't for Ranma she'd probably just be a shell. He's the only one who really helps her when she's angry or sad he'll get her to focus on him and you know what she'll will. We know they are too proud and stubborn but god knows that they'll only love each other because no can ever love Akane like Ranma loves her and she him. Why Daddy why," she finished before breaking down and crying on Mrs. Saotomes' shoulder? 

"Get out the two of you, get out before I find a bat, a sword or something to bash your thick skulls, what are they cattle to you two to breed, for the school you say it's more like for your retirement, " Nabiki said as she also tried to console her sister. 

"Well Soun, lets leave them they don't understand but they'll see we're just looking out for what is best for our schools and we know at least Akane will do the right thing and be grateful for it," Genma said as he avoided looking towards Nodoka's eyes afraid of her reaction. 

"Yes Genma, um you might be correct let's go… um try to um… find something. I'm sorry girls, Nodoka, you'll see it's better this way and my little girl won't let me down as they left the house," Soun said sounding a little doubtful now in his course of action. 

"Saotome Genma you've gone too far this time, if I had not torn the agreement I would have you slit your…just leave before I do," Nodoka finished saying as she held onto Kasumi who started cry a little harder. 

* * *

"Hey thanks mister, you're a real lifesaver, you've just helped saved me a great deal of time". A good thing too I'm trying to make it back home before it's really late," said Ranma with a huge smile. 

"Oh think nothing of it young man, I can always use the company and it's a short trip towards Tokyo but a long one on foot I'm sure by the way I'm Jiro Taka," he said as he held his hand out to Ranma. 

"I'm Saotome Ranma, Mr. Jiro," as he took Jiro's hand. "Yeah it sure is… hey what's that noise?" 

"Excuse me, it's my cell phone. Hello, yes ma'am right here on my way back to Tokyo and good news I've got the package. I'll be there at about seven or eight o'clock to drop it off," as he looked to Ranma and gestured that he'd explain later. "Oh and I'll be happy to see you as well. Yes ma'am glad to hear it see you soon bye," as he closed his cell phone. "Sorry about that work you know, I didn't want my boss to know I've got a passenger that's all," Jiro said. 

"Oi hey," Ranma started to say. "I don't want ya to get in trouble or not'in cus of me", but was cut off by the man before he could finish. 

"No the pleasure is all mine really, don't sweat it and like I said it's on my way in to Tokyo," as he smiled at Ranma. 

* * *

"Ok bye Sayuri, tell your sister thanks for letting me bring Ryoga over it was really nice of her," said Akane. 

"No thank you, Akane for the gifts they were really nice I know my nephew or niece will sure like them, bye see you soon ok," Sayuri said as winked and nudge Akane causing Ryoga and Akane to blush. 

"Wow Ryoga, did you see all the gifts Sayuri's sister received and they were all so pretty I know that's going to be one happy baby," said Akane with slight dreamy smile on her face. 

"Oh would you look at the sky Ryoga, it looks like it might rain". 

"Yeah and what a nice house too, Rain Um…Akane I've got an idea would you want to get some thing to eat at a restaurant since it's getting pretty late, that way we'll be out of the rain and I can get a chance to talk to you, Ryoga said as he nervously looked at the sky as well. 

"Ok sure it sounds good, I don't see why not, I'm pretty hungry and we can use your rental car, I'll just call the house from there," Akane said as she noticed how nervous Ryoga was and wondering what he to tell her. 

"I can't believe this, we finally find the stupid number to Sayuri's home and the party is at her sister house good thing her brother was their to give it to me directions", Nabiki said a little frustrated. 

"Come on, come on pick up geesh no answer I'll just call you ladies when I get there". Look Auntie, Kasumi I have to go to Sayuri's sister's home to get Akane and bring here that way we can break the news to her together, then we'll form a good plan," Nabiki said to Nodoka as she finished hanging up the telephone. 

"Ok Nabiki, but be back soon and remember don't say anything in front of Ryoga until we three talk," said Nodoka as she looked at Kasumi. 

"Sure no problem Auntie and I'll be back soon as possible," Nabiki said as she walked out the Tendo gates behind her. 

"It's still busy, I wonder who's on the phone probably Nabiki talking to one of her friends and she'll be on the phone for hours sometimes". "Oh well, why don't we order Ryoga you seem pretty hungry I'll just call back later, Akane said looking towards Ryoga. 

* * *

As a small vehicle was weaving it's way along the highways towards Tokyo. 

"Would you look at this traffic, I've never seen it so bad we're at complete stand still. Come on move it," screamed Jiro as he pressed the vehicles horn. 

"It's ok really, ya know what I'm really grateful that ya brought me this far. Tell ya what I'll just get off here that way it won't take ya out your way and not get ya in any trouble," Ranma said as he set out of the car and looked thru the passenger window. "Yo and if ya ever by Nerima stop by the Tendo Dojo ask around everybody knows the place, as Ranma took to the roofs heading towards Nerima. 

"No wait!" said Jiro, but Ranma was already out and down the road before he could stop him. "Oh just great now I've got to call that wacko girl said Jiro as he picked up his cell phone and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "I was so close" Yes Miss Kuno Kodachi please, Yes ma'am it's me Jiro, he's gone yes ma'am he's on his way towards the Tendo's as we speak, well I'm currently stuck in traffic". "Yes ma'am, no thank you," Jiro said as he closed his cell phone. 

"Man, I hope that guy gets home soon that traffic looked pretty bad, and by the looks at those clouds it might also rain, well I rather get home this way so I don't hav'ta explain my curse him," Ranma said as bounced off another roof. As Ranma was running from rooftop to rooftop, he spotted Shampoo through the cat café window sitting inside but he choose to ignore her that way he could avoid a confrontation. "I've got no time for them, just let me get home before it starts to rain come on luck hold on just a little bit longer almost there," he said still looking at the clouds and the setting sun. 

* * *

"Hello Kasumi, it's me Nabiki yeah I made it here to Sayuri's sister baby shower but she said they left a while ago, has she made it there yet?" "Oh no, ok listen I'm still waiting for Sayuri any way since she was the last to talk to her sister said she had to step out and will be right back." "Yes, yes I'll call as soon as I find out anything bye," Nabiki said as she looked out the clock on the wall noticing the time. 

Nabiki didn't have to wait to long because twenty minuets into her stay Sayuri arrived and she asked her if she knew where Akane and Ryoga had gone off to. "Hello Sayuri, sister tells me that you know where Akane went to?" 

"Yeah Nabiki I over heard Ryoga saying that he was hungry and that he had something important to ask Akane then they headed towards the shopping district, they left in the car Ryoga rented," Sayuri said. 

Nabiki was on the phone calling back home to tell them that she had an idea where to get a hold of Akane and was on her way there but. "Why won't they pick up the phone? No answer, so Sayuri you sure that Akane and Ryoga left on his rental and that they were going to go eat dinner," Nabiki replied confirming the information. "Well thanks for the info I'll go see if can find them, Ta-Ta Sayuri thanks again, Nabiki said as she waved her hand and went on her way to find Akane. 

* * *

Ranma had made it to the front gate of the Tendo residence just as the flash of lightning was seen in the distance, but as he cross the threshold he could smell the rain getting closer, and as he announced his presence he heard someone call his name from behind. 

"Ranma, is that you son, asked Nodoka as she looked out from the kitchen? 

"Would you like some tea Auntie."? "Oh my look it's," started Kasumi to say. 

"Hello my darling Ranma, I've missed you so much why haven't you've been by to our home," asked Kodachi as she slowly stepped out of the shadows wearing a black wedding dress and holding a bouquet of black roses? 

"What'cha talk'in about," started Ranma in an annoyed voice as he turn to face Kodachi. "Oh man, and what are supposed to be wearin' that dress for ya going to a funeral or something?" 

"Hahaha, Why no my silly darling, I came to tell you Ranma that you can marry me now that your father and Mr. Tendo broke the engagement to you and that little Tendo strumpet and engaged her with Ryoga," Kodachi started saying before Ranma stopped her. 

"WHAT!?" "Mom, Kasumi is this true did pops and Mr. Tendo break the engagement," he asked with a shock expression on his face? 

"I'm sorry son this is true but," she started Nodoka to say but didn't finish upon seeing that Kodachi interrupted her. 

Ranma just lowered his head and closed his eyes hoping it was some stupid joke. 

"See my love you would've been at home now but that incompetent Mr. Jiro, but enough of that now we can be married and be happy". "My darling I can take care of you and your family, lets just leave and be away from these lowborn Tendo women, that little slut Akane never deserved your love anyway and she never even appreciated it but I do my love, my darling Ranma," as she turned around with her arms open and taking a step towards him. 

"NO!" Never he said in a low growl 

"What was that my darling", as Kodachi stopped walking? 

"I said NO Kuno Kodachi even if she'll never love me I always would, I'll even stay being her friend but I'll never love ya. You'll never know what my love is. And another thing Kodachi don't call her a slut," replied Ranma with a little annoyance in his voice as he cracked his knuckles. 

"WHAT!?" "Well fine Ranma," started Kodachi to say as she bit harder into her lip. "If you think that you can chose that unworthy Tendo whore and give her your love". "Well is that what you want?" Then I, Kuno Kodachi who is of a finer breeding and more deserving, Kodachi stated as her voice change from her one of loving to one of pure hatred. "SHE IS NOTHING!" "You hear me, nothing you can't see it because she's bewitched you, it's the only way a slut like her can," Kodachi said, as a smile that only a devil could love appeared on her lips. 

Ranma cut her ranting short, "Kodachi I told you to shut up and never call her that again"! "Now get out of this house, leave, Ranma said as he reached for arm and drag her out but she stepped back. 

"**NO**!" I won't leave I'm your bride, your true love not her, and if you can't see that then I have no choice as she surprised Ranma when he did grab her arm and she spun into him. "If you ever think your love for her can save you, I hope it saves you now Ranma," as she pulled out a knife hidden in her bouquet of black roses and pushed it thru is ribs. 

"Come on Koda…" Ranma started to say but stopped as a sharp pain caused him to grab his side as he felt his knees want to give out. With a complete look of shock on his face while he stared at Kodachi never believing he let himself be so careless, worse to let her get so close and do what she had just done. 

"Oh, my darling Ranma you're bleeding, and you've got some of it on my wedding dress too", Kodachi said as she looked down at him and looked down at her dress. "Now see what you made me do," as she drove the knife further into his chest. "I only do this because I love you deeply, get it deeply…. Hahahahaha, Kodachi started to laugh. "I must be leaving you my darling, as my work here is done, and stood up while she still looked down at him with something in her eyes that made them look dark. 

While trying to catch his breath Ranma felt helpless as Kodachi somersaulted towards Kasumi and Nodoka, but as Kodachi was getting closer she saw Nodoka draw her sword and quickly changed her direction to the roof of the Tendo home while continuing her maniacal laughter. 

"NO"! "Ranma, please hold on Kasumi is calling for help… please son hold on, Nodoka said as her voice started to tremble. "Kasumi please hurry and bring the first aid kit", Nodoka cried out as she rushed towards her son's fallen body and watched him change as soon as the rain started to pour down. 

"Wow, Mom I didn't know ya could move so fast couldn't even see ya move," Onna-Ranma said as she looked up into the rain and cough some blood mentally cursing his bad luck. 

"No son please don't speak, just hold on"! Started Nodoka as she placed her hand on her chest and felt it get instantly soaked with his blood. 

"Please Ranma, do as your mother says if you do, oh Kami"…started Kasumi to say as she race up to them not being able to finish seeing how much blood was on Mrs. Saotome's hand. 

"No Ranma please keep your eyes open, the ambulance is almost here don't you hear them just wait a little longer son please don't leave us said Nodoka as she started to hug Ranma tightly as she looked up towards Kasumi with pain and tears afraid that she'll loose her only child. 

* * *

"Still busy, honestly who on the line now it better not be Nabiki who's on the line," asked Akane as she talked at the telephone but to no one in particular. "Well I'm sorry Ryoga I guess we better start heading back home since I can't seam to get a hold of anyone". 'I just can't that we ended in Osaka I guess that when Ranma said Ryoga gets lost easily he was being nice', Akane thought to herself as she looked at Ryoga. 

'Come on Ryoga now or never you already have the father's permission quit being such a coward', Ryoga kept screaming to himself while in thought. "Umm, Akane well you see the reason we're here is to tell you that"…. "Um, what I want to say is…. Tendo Akane I…I…I love you, I always loved you, I mean I'm in love with and I want to ask I mean what I want to ask you is um, Akane will you marry me", Ryoga asked with hope in his eyes as he was reaching for Akanes hand. 

Akane couldn't believe it as Ryoga started to reach out for her hands and clasped them into his. "Oh Ryoga I'm honored really but you know I'm already engaged to Ranma and…" 

"But Akane haven't they told you yet? I mean your father and Mr. Tendo I mean dad"? Ryoga asked confused 

"What!? I'm sorry Ryoga what are you talking about my father hasn't said anything to me," she replied with confusion in her face? 

"Oh yes, Akane my love they dissolved your engagement to Ranma and made me the Saotome heir," said Ryoga with a small smile on his lips. 

"What!? How could they and does Auntie Saotome know this," she asked Ryoga? 

"I honestly don't know," he said. "But that's not all there is something else I must tell you…Um Akane please don't get angry at me but I can't hide it anymore… um Akane you see I'm um you see…P-Chan I'm…Akane I'm P-Chan," Ryoga finished with as he started to tremble afraid of her reaction. 

"Wwwaa…What you're my little P-Chan", Akane said as she stared at Ryoga in shock. 

"I'm sorry you see its true Ranma made me hide it from you and… I'm so sorry Akane but I just couldn't lie to you anymore, Ryoga bowed his head looking down hiding his grin knowing that he was in fact lying to her now to win her affection. 

Akane couldn't believe it Ranma had lied to her and worse he forced poor innocent Ryoga to lie to her. 

"Well then when we get home Ryoga we'll get this straighten out, just take me back home", she said as she grab his arm and were about to head out the door. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea Akane, but I wonder how we ended up in Osaka, " said a nervous Ryoga. 

"Excuse me you two but the tab," said the waitress? 

"Oops"! "Gomen, now how much is it," said Ryoga and Akane a little embarrassed? 

* * *

In the hospital emergency ward two people where speaking. 

"Yes officer I'll place the charges against Miss Kuno Kodachi for stabbing my son and attempted murder if need to," said Nodoka grateful that her and Kasumi had changed him back from his cursed form before the rescue unit arrived, "May I go now Dr Tofu and Kasumi haven't told me of the condition of my son and must be by his side". 

"Certainly we are done for now, would you like me to escort Mrs. Saotome," asked the young police officer? 

"Yes please if you would be so kind young man," as Nodoka bowed to him. 

* * *

As Nabiki made it home she had waited for the rain to stop before heading back home and found it empty and dark. 

"I wonder where everyone is," Nabiki said. I thought Auntie Saotome and Kasumi wanted to talk to Akane. As Nabiki looked around the empty house and she sat down on the dining room table? "I can't believe it, look at the time and I still couldn't find Akane", as she turned and saw Mr. Saotome and her father stager thru the gates as they fell to the ground all cheerful and very much drunk. "And what are you two doing back," said Nabiki as she crossed her arms and looked at the two men. "How dare you come back here in that shape and at this time non-the-least happy," said Nabiki looking at her father. 

"Nabiki pleesh no screaming and don't be angry, Akane how's my little girl doing has Ryoga proposed to her yet when's the wedding as he fell on top of an already passed out Genma. Sorry my friend didn't see you there," slurred Soun as he tried to get up once more. "Daddy!" "How could you, at first I thought it was a mistake maybe even a bad tasteless joke on Ranma but now and what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Saotome," Nabiki said as she was getting angrier with the two men when she remembered how distraught Kasumi had become. "Yeah and you know what when Ranma finds… ,"started Nabiki to say but the sound of the telephone ringing stopped her reply, "Damn I'll get the phone don't anyone pass out before I come back". 

[Don't disturb the dead], was the reply Genma in his typical panda sign with a stupid smile plastered all over face. 

"Well I've got to go when Akane gets home you two well lets just say she'll take care of you two later. I get the feeling that they would even care she thought. "Anyway that was Auntie Saotome on the phone I need to go now bye you two," as Nabiki grabbed her purse heading out towards the Tendo gates. 

"Wait Nabiki Akanes not home?" Asked a now somewhat happier Soun as he turned to Genma Saotome. "Do you hear that my friend Ryoga did it where that idiot son of yours couldn't, I can't it wait to celebrate the happy occasion," Started Soun to shout until his hangover protested. 

"Sorry Akane, but I can't wait here and see if you'll show up, God help me get there fast, as she hailed a cab I need to get there now!" Said Nabiki. "Good there's a cab, come on Akane where are you I hope you get home soon." "Cabby general hospital now," said Nabiki nervously louder than she realized she had to. 

* * *

"May I help you," asked the receptionist at the desk? 

"Yes please can you help us find where Saotome Nodoka is right now," Nabiki said a little winded? 

"I'm sorry and you are," asked the receptionist? 

"I'm family," said Nabiki, "My sister and my aunt are here they called me, please where are they," Nabiki asked the receptionist? 

"Oh yes my apologies, they left a message they are on the third floor but that's odd that's the surgery ward I guess they know someone there," said the receptionist. 

Nabiki's' senses were in full alert as the receptionist finished her remark. 

"Come on let's go I'm wasting time here, maybe the stairs would've been faster," said Nabiki as she kept pushing the elevator button. 

"Oh good, thank heavens you are here, and Akane," Dr. Tofu said as intercepted Nabiki at the elevator when she step out? "Never mind Nabiki lets just go over here they are in the waiting room," said Dr Tofu as he walked her over to a room at the end of the hall. 

"Auntie, Kasumi what happened," asked Nabiki as she ran into Nodoka's arms hugging her noticing how they both looked so worried and rattled. 

"Oh Nabiki it was that young Kuno woman um…. Kodachi she stabbed him as they were talking," Nodoka said as Kasumi placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Nodoka held onto Nabiki tightly as she began to cry. 

When Kasumi asked, "Nabiki where's Akane", with a noticeable tremor in her voice? As she placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her younger sister. 

"I'm sorry Auntie, Kasumi but I couldn't find her, I looked all over I guess Ryoga got her lost too, is Ranma… " Started to say Nabiki hugging Mrs. Saotome with sadness in her eyes. 

"Oh no dear, he's still in surgery room but they won't tell us anything to us until the doctor comes back. He said that when he's in the recovery room and starts to wakes up from the anesthetics that we can see him," said Dr. Tofu trying to calm everyone nerves. 

"Oh look here comes the doctor," said Kasumi as she noticed that someone was coming into the room. 

"Hello everyone," the doctor said as he looked around the room. 

"Hello doctor, how is my son" said Nodoka smiling gratefully knowing that because of him her son was alive and soon will be in her arms. 

"Well Ranma's a fighter that's for sure, he had a little trouble but he didn't quit and I sure wasn't going to let him down. But I'm sorry to say they're some further complications since he lost a good deal of blood. Well I'm sorry to say we have to take additional tests to see how much damage he suffered but from what we do know he seams to healing nicely he'll just be out a little longer. Ranma will recover he'll just have to take it easy for a couple of days and we're going to have to monitor his progress also," said the doctor. 

"Yes doctor, but when can we see him," asked Kasumi with a little worry in her voice. 

"Well that's why I'm here, if you're ready please follow me and I'll take you all to see him," as they walked out of the room and down the hall. "Well here we are, look visiting hours will be over soon but I've made arrangements for one to stay with him tonight being family of my friend Dr.Tofu also please understand that he'll be in and out do to the sedatives we had to use during the operation ok," finished the doctor. 

Everyone was gathered around his bed taking note of all the wires and I.V. lines following them from his motionless body to the monitor, not saying a word due to being in too much shock by the entire course of events that overtook the peaceful night. 

Nodoka spoke up softly calling out his name as she reaches for his hand though afraid he might break. "Ranma…Ranma, wake up son look Kasumi, Nabiki, and even Dr. Tofu are here please Ranma". 

Kasumi was at the other side of the bed holding his hand afraid to say anything because the tears that track down her face would only make her sob louder. Until she felt him squeeze her hand as he stirred. 

"Oh please don't take him from me, I finally get to have him back in my life after 10 years and now…" Nodoka said as she started crying until Nabiki came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Auntie please relax he's…he's Ranma right Kasumi, you'll see next thing you know he'll be up and running," Nabiki said not wanting to say much since she was also effected by the entire episode. But giving a look to Kasumi and Dr. Tofu that she could use their help. 

"Girls I thank you for the support I know Ranma would too but, I'll stay here with Ranma you young ones go home, please," Nodoka said as she turned to them but not giving an inch to stepping away from Ranma's side. 

"No!" "Mrs. Saotome please we can stay here with…", started Dr.Tofu to protest but Nodoka cut him short. 

"No really Kasumi needs to tend to her father and Nabiki also needs her rest, they've always done enough and there is no discussing this any further, so please just…come back tomorrow", Nodoka finally said with a great deal of exhaustion in her voice but enough fight to let them know she'll not discuss it any further. 

"Ok Auntie, but we promise to visit you two as soon as it's possible," Kasumi said as she leaned into Nodoka arms and hug her. 

* * *

Hours had passed and even though Ranma's condition was improving he still had not awaken from his slumber. 

"Ranma, I think you were four then and I remember how you use to call our neighbors your grandparents, well he was working in his garden and you just went running over to his house with a glass of water, even then you were pretty stubborn but always went out of you way to help someone, and she loved you so much," Nodoka told Ranma this while stroking her hand trough his hair. 

Nodoka was deep in thought she stayed by his side for what felt like days and kept telling him stories. 

Kasumi and Nabiki would stop by early in the morning to bring her food or help her rest and freshen up. 

"Akane, oh dear were are you, Nodoka asked as she looked at her son and jumped when he moved. 

"Hey wha'cha doing here" asked Ranma a little groggy? "Huh, What happened Akane…huh m.m.mom," as he tried to clear his throat but there was a noticeable pain in it. 

"Oh son you're awake, wait right here don't go anywhere ok I'll call the doctor" said Nodoka as she kissed him on the face and watched him blush as she went out to call the doctor. 

"Mom pleasmph," said Ranma, as he looked around the room thankful it was only his mother, but then sadden by it at the same time. 

"Well it so nice to see you up Ranma, you're a very lucky young man you know," spoke the doctor after he walked in and started to examine him. "We almost lost you during surgery but, you hanged on there not giving up the fight funny you just kept mumbling a name though, now what was that name Akane… yes that's it Akane, is she you girlfriend," the doctor asked as he wrote some comments on the clipboard. 

"Yeah something like that," replied Ranma as he looked around the room trying to clear his head and looked at his mother noticing how sad she was. "Hey doc why does throat hurt, it feels really weird to?" 

"Well my young friend that's from the breathing tube we had placed in you, but that'll go away shortly and you'll feel better just don't try anything right now, due to the pain killers we currently have you in ok and in a few more days you'll be able to go home to spend some quality time with your family to love you and tend to you," he stated in the end as he smiled at Ranma and started to walked out the door. 

"Hey yo doc…um never mind thanks for fix'in me," Ranma said with a half smile. 

"No problem that's my job, yours is to just rest and get better that's all I ask," and he walked out the door Nodoka walked to Ranma side and took his hand before starting to speak but never got the chance due to his question. 

"Mom, was it true?" Ranma asked knowing that she didn't need to toy with him, as he looked in her eyes and noticed how quiet she'd became but was anticipating her reply. 

Nodoka didn't know where to start and let out a sigh before she began to finally speak, not wanting to hurt him as much possible. "Yes son but Akane…Ranma she…" Nodoka knew she couldn't for answer her since Akane and hasn't seen for two days ever since she left with Ryoga, but the look in Ranma's eyes hurt her. 

"No mom is it true did pop's remove me as the heir to the Saotome school," Ranma asked her as he tried to sit up but couldn't seam to accomplish the task. 

"I'm sorry Ranma, it is…but I just don't know what your father is thinking or why he did this, but yes and he some how convinced Soun to have Akane be engaged to Ryoga but that's not important right now," Nodoka said as she placed her hand on his cheek. 

"That's ok mom never mind who'd want a tomboy like…like Akane, she deserves better…I'm too tired anyway, I'm gonna rest some more," Ranma said knowing he was lying to her but he had to hide this by masking all his pain on his face. 

"Yes, that's right son rest, I'll go call the Tendo's and tell them your awake, you know we've been worried but now everything is ok because your going to get better," Nodoka leaned down and kissed Ranma on the forehead wanting to take away al his doubts but still missed to see the sad look in his eyes. "I love you my son, and Akane, Akane...you'll see, and I'll be right back." 

"Ok, me too mom and about Akane I…I know she'll be ok", Ranma said as he yawned trying to give her his best smile. 

* * *

"Hello, oh good afternoon how are you, no I'm sorry Akane dear no one's home they must have stepped out why of course you just keep spending time with Ryoga and speaking of him how is your fiancé, when you two get back we'll start the wedding" Genma said then suddenly pulling the phone away from his ear do to Akane's scream but as soon as he noticed Nabiki stepping through the gate he quickly hanged up the phone. "Well I gotta go yes tell them were you are bye." 

"Who was on the phone Mr. Saotome, I'm expecting an important call," Nabiki asked as she was taking off her shoes in the entryway. 

"Oh that it was just some pesky sales man wanting to sell something or another, where's Kasumi we're getting hungry," Genma asked as he patted his stomach while he headed back towards Soun and their on going game of go on the porch. 

"I'll make sure she's knows as soon as see her when I get over to Auntie Saotome's," Nabiki said sarcastically. But when she was on her way up the stairs the phone rang. "I'll get it, hello yes it is you don't say that's fantastic, I'll be right over bye," 

"Daddy I'm going back out, I'm going over to Dr.Tofu's and then to Auntie's ok bye," Nabiki said to Soun and Genma as they continued playing their game of go. 

"Ok Nabiki sure, we'll see you soon right," but as Soun looked up she was already gone. 

"Saotome who was that on the phone when you answered it," he asked as he looked back at the board game to make sure he wasn't cheating. 

"Akane, she said was with Ryoga and they were having a good time, and not to worry she'll be back soon," Genma said not looking Soun in the face knowing he might get caught lying. 

"That's great news, my friend now maybe our two schools can finally be joined, no thanks to your ungrateful son," Soun said showing his disappointment towards Ranma. 

"Yes, Ranma has failed me far to many times, but now we can really say that our two schools will be united my friend, now lets go celebrate" Genma said with a large smile as he slapped Soun on the back. 

* * *

Ranma heard voices as he lay in bed but didn't open his eyes to listen to the conversation of the three women. 

"I can't believe that she's still at large, they say she left the country, but I don't know Kasumi what do you think," Nabiki said as she looked to Ranma as he laid in bed seeing if he'd waken. 

"I hope they do she very dangerous, I'm just upset with Akane she hasn't called since she went out with Ryoga I hope she's ok," Kasumi said as she lowered her head in worried by her younger sisters behavior. 

"I'm so sorry Auntie I looked every where but no one has seen them and daddy and Mr. Saotome say that she hasn't called to let us know where they're at," Nabiki said as she placed her hands on Nodoka's shoulder.

None of the three women noticed as Ranma flinched at the remark.'I guess Ryoga was right she doesn't love me; I guess that I'm just here for pity well I'm might as well be dead for all she cares, he thought as a tear rolled down the side of is face as the pain in his chest came from the heartache. 

"Well I'll go home and start dinner before it gets any later Dr. Tofu said he'll be by tonight to join us," said Kasumi with a blushing smile. 

"Way to go sis, I'm just surprised you guys kept it a secret from me, well lets go I've got some calls to make," Nabiki said sounding a little hurt as she looked to Nodoka then she nudge Kasumi and they left out the room. 

"Don't worry Auntie I'll find Akane and get this all straighten out, I promise," Nabiki said as she picked up her purse and began to head out the door. 

"Thank you girls it really means a lot, mind if I walk home with you might as well get freshen up", Nodoka asked her emotions showing in her voice. 

Ranma opened his eyes peeking once their voices died down to see if he was finally alone. When he noticed that no one was with him in the room, he sat up slowly testing his body to see if he could move. Little by little he moved until the pain was minor enough and began to remove the I.V. tubes from his arms. After Ranma got a robe, he open the door of his room to see if anyone was there, upon seeing it clear he was soon walking down the corridor. 

* * *

Ranma found that he was in the children's ward not knowing when he got there until a small pair of beautiful brown eyes was looking back at him. 

"Hey mister you lost, hello", the little girl asked in a sweet squeak voice? 

"Nah, just trying to find my way out, what'cha doing here with that funny look'in hat", as Ranma asked her, wondering when he got there almost feeling like Ryoga, he was also wondering why she needed a tube in front of nose and why was she there? 

"Me, oh I'm just here for my medicine and a haircut," saying it as she started to giggle and taking off her hat showing she didn't have any hair. 

"Hahahahaha, Oh ouch that hurts, Geez, it hurts to laugh, hey you're pretty funny," as Ranma wrapped his arms around himself due to the sudden increase of pain. 

"Hey mister wanna play with me, everyone keeps on saying they're to busy please, " she asked with puppy dog eyes as she brought up a small box toys. 

"Sure I guess why not, ain't got not'in better to do," as Ranma shrugged his shoulders and sat besides her. 

"So what's your name, can't call ya chibi all the time." 

"I'm Kosetsu, what's yours," as she held her tiny little hand to Ranma. 

"Hi I'm Saotome Ranma I'm happy to meet ya," as he bowed and took her out stretched hand. 

"Ranma wat'cha so sad for," Kosetsu asked as she held on to his hand. 

* * *

Kasumi and Nodoka arrived at the Tendo residence and upon entering past the gates they found Genma, Soun, and Happosai drunk on the living room passed out. 

"I'm so sorry about this Kasumi, my husbands behavior is disrespectful to your home and is uncalled for", Nodoka said as she began to bow with embarrassment. 

"Oh my no Auntie please it's I who should apologize for my fathers behavior," Kasumi said as she shook her head and gave disappointed look to the drunken men. 

The phone at the Tendo residence rang and it startled Nodoka and Kasumi from their deep thoughts. 

"Oh my, I'll get that excuse me Auntie, Kasumi said as she rose from the porch to answer the phone. "Hello Tendo residence, yes Saotome Nodoka, yes she's here I'll get her please wait." Kasumi went back to the porch to get Nodoka. 

"Auntie it's the hospital they want to speak with you," Kasumi said wondering what happened for them to call. 

"Oh thank you Kasumi," and Nodoka rushed to the phone. "Hello yes this is she, ** WHAT! WHEN! HOW**! Oh Kami No…Nonono why Ranma," Nodoka placed the receiver down and began to cry helplessly until she noticed that Kasumi was holding her with concern in her eyes. 

"Auntie please what happened, is Ranma ok," Kasumi asked after she had rushed to Nodoka fearing the worst. 

"Kasumi, Ranma's disappeared from his room and no one knows where," Nodoka said as she looked to the ground. "But I'm afraid there's more the doctor is worried that he's not well enough and if he's not found soon, oh Kasumi I don't even want to think about it", Nodoka said to Kasumi as though she had lost her hope. 

"You know Auntie, Ranma sometimes gets into the most intriguing situations, but I know we'll have him here before you know it", Kasumi said hugging Nodoka trying to reassure herself as much as Nodoka. "If only Akane were here", she finished aloud. 

"I hope your right Kasumi, but I'm sorry I think Akane has made her choice", Nodoka said not wanting to give up on Akane but without the youngest Tendo present she couldn't help but feel different. 

"No Auntie lets wait on Akane and she could explain, come now lets go to the hospital and see what they can tell us," Kasumi said as looked towards the drunken men that never even moved throughout their entire conversation. 

But as Kasumi and Nodoka were about to step out of the Tendo gates, a car screeched to a stop right in front of them with non-other than Akane and Ryoga inside. 

"Hi Kasumi, Auntie we're home, finally," Akane said with some exhaustion missing the look of shock by the two women. 

"Welcome home Akane, Ryoga it's so nice to have you back how was your trip", Kasumi said as she used her most hospitable voice but had the sting of disapproval in it. 

"Trip, trip Kasumi **ARGH**, it's been nearly two days and when that, that jerk Ranma gets home, I'll…I'll… do you want to know what Ranma made the poor good hearted Ryoga here do, huh, Kasumi do you," Akane said but she failed to noticed how the two women looked at her. "Oh and where's daddy, I want to talk to him and Mr. Saotome." 

"Look Akane a lot has happened while you two where on your trip that…"Kasumi started to say but when Nodoka place a hand on her forearm and interrupted her and she hesitated. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Kasumi-Chan dear, but I must be going something that needs my utmost attention, it's so good to have you back Akane, Ryoga," as Nodoka bowed to Kasumi and then to younger pair quickly trying to leave. 

"Wait Auntie maybe Ryoga could give you a ride he has a car", Akane said as she nudged Ryoga wanting to sometime with her father to sort out her dilemma. 

"Yeah, of course I can," said Ryoga with hesitation not really wanting to go. 

"No I thank you, you've traveled enough and my duties will require quite some time, but thank you non-the-less," then Nodoka turned and left down the road. 

'I wonder what's wrong why is Auntie behaving so distant', Akane thought to herself as she walked through the Tendo gates as she followed behind Kasumi and Ryoga behind her. 

* * *

"Hey Ranma really what'cha sad for, maybe if you read me another story it make you feel better," Kosetsu asked as Ranma started to tuck her in her hospital bed. 

"Ha…ha… nice try, it's a long story kiddo, but tell ya what I'll come back some other day and read ya another one promise," Ranma told her as he looked at the book she had pestered him to read to her. 'So that's what Romeo and Juliet about now I know why Akane liked it so much,' Ranma thought as put the book down on the night stand. 

"Ok just remember that you promise, right now cross your heart," Kosetsu said opening her arms for Ranma to hug and letting out a yawn. 

"Yeap cross my heart," Ranma said crossing an x on his chest before he slowly reached down and gave Kosetsu a hug. 

Ranma had sneaked unnoticed into a change room and picked a pair of surgical scrubs. But noticed that where the I.V.s had been were bleeding now he needed to change the Band-Aids. 

* * *

A little while later Ranma found himself outside the hospital looking around to get his bearings and figure out which way to go. But as fate would have it and it was a constant tormentor to him, because at that very moment he walked right into non-other than. 

"Shampoo what are you doing here", he asked with slight agitation. 

"Ranma that you, Airen, it is Airen where you been", an excited Shampoo said as she glomped onto him. 

"Let go of me Shampoo," Ranma said with slight anger but more because of the physical pain she had just caused him as he felt his ribs protest. 

"**WHAT**! Airen say, so what great grandmother say true, you no love Shampoo, then Shampoo must punish Airen," stated Shampoo as she upended a soft drink from her delivery box and morphed into a small kitty. 

Ranma froze, the pure fear he felt stole the energy he needed to escape and fell down on the ground, the only thing he could do was crawl back until he had no where to go and in terror noticed how Shampoo kept walking towards him slowly then took the opportunity to jump on him which made the last of his binds break once he felt her claws dig into his chest and brought back the terror he felt in the pit. 

"MMEEEEOOOOOWWWW", a now hurt and confused Neko-Ranma let out as he looked at Shampoo with loathing but even in his state of mind he couldn't bring himself to attack her he just wanted to get away and with that he ran down the street and started for the roofs. 

* * *

"Akane, Ryoga I'm so glad you're both home," said a now inebriated Soun as he hugged her. 

"Stop Daddy, Mr. Saotome is it true did you made Ryoga the heir to the Saotome School and now engaged me him," Akane asked thru clenched teeth trying to maintain her control. 

"Of course Akane as we see it Ryoga had always made a better fiancé than Ranma could, at least you seem to like him better than Ranma, even now knowing that Ryoga is P-Chan," Soun said as he looked towards Genma, but jumped when Akane slammed her hand on the table. 

"What you knew about this and let Ranma bully Ryoga into," Akane started to yell but was interrupted by a now angry Kasumi who had been sitting quietly at one end of the table. 

"**Akane**!" I've had about enough of this myself now get up and follow me little sister," Kasumi said as she rose from the table and headed out of the room. 

"Kasumi, please we're not finished, we still have to set the wedding date," Genma started to say before Kasumi turned and glared at him and then at her father with a look that would put fear on a alligator which automatically shut them up. 

Akane followed Kasumi quietly as she led her to the dojo. 

"Sit down Akane," Kasumi said and didn't start to speak until she did so. "I don't know why daddy never told you but from what I know of Ranma he would never force let alone bully anyone Akane, do you really think that little of him to think he would ," Kasumi asked giving Akane all the time to answer as she moved to the dojo's door to see if anyone would dare listen in on their conversation. 

Akane followed Kasumi with her eyes as she went to the door, thinking of all the times Ranma had any type of confrontations he would always taunt his opponents but he never bullied them, no he never did that, not even to Happosai it was never in his nature. 

"Why are you always so readily to believe that he would do this Akane," Kasumi said more as a statement than a question. 

"It's just that Ryoga said Ranma made him promise to never tell me," Akane started to say but Kasumi stopped her when she raised her hand. 

"Oh I see, you're now very attached to Ryoga aren't you Akane," Kasumi asked but started to talk before Akane could answer. "Well then if you don't mind, I'm off to prepare tonight's dinner since I understand how you feel now," and turned around and walked out of the dojo leaving Akane behind not wanting to discuss the issue any further before she really became upset. 

* * *

Akane walked to a stack of bricks and released a powerful punch on them leaving a pile of dust very angry with herself for letting Kasumi get the wrong impression then cleaned her hands before leaving the dojo to finish her talk with her father and noticed how late it had become, but as she approached the living room she saw Happosai was watching the evening news on the television until a follow up report caught her attention and she turned her head to the television. 

"And police still haven't apprehended Kuno Kodachi on the attempted murder charges, a police spokesman speculate that she has probably evaded them altogether and has left the country but they vow to detain her, in other news," the reporter continued to state. 

"Now Akane sit down, we would like for you and Ryoga to marry while you're still on your school break that way you won't have any interruptions," Soun said as he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and catching her attention. 

"But I never agreed to this engagement you didn't even ask me, does Ranma even know about this Mr. Saotome," Akane asked as she look at him and once again sliding away from Ryoga who kept sitting to close to her. 

"It doesn't matter he has brought me enough shame and pains, that poor excuse for a martial artist that's why I made Ryoga the heir and with you being the heir to the Tendo school, and now that you know that he's P-Chan all the more to celebrate your happiness Akane and Soun he's rich so our future's secured," Genma said but then looked at Akane after his last statement was said a tad bit to loud and started to back away nervously tipping over his glass of water on his head changing into a panda. 

"Hi everyone I'm home, Kasumi you just wouldn't believe the kind of day it's been," Nabiki said as she walked in to the house. "Oh Akane I see you're home, hello Ryoga," Nabiki said icily then turned away from everyone and went straight to the kitchen. 

Akane was taken back by Nabiki's cold reception and then with the way Mrs. Saotome had treated her she was wondering what had happened while she was away since her arrival. 'I need to know what's going on here', Akane thought to herself as she stood up and went towards the kitchen, 

"Excuse me I must speak to Nabiki," Akane said as she raised up and walked out from the living room. 

"Come on in Akane, so how was your trip, or did you two make into a honeymoon," Nabiki said with a slight coldness in her voice. "So is it true Akane do you really trust pig boy more than the man that'll give his life for yours". 

"Nabiki stop please don't," Kasumi said not wanting to hear anymore bickering. 

"Ha, you must be joking right it all started with just a dinner to talk right but we ended in Yokohama city, but on the way back I fell asleep and we ended up in Shizuoka, I couldn't believe it well we had to stay the night in separate rooms of course, but when we drive out next thing I know where in Osaka, needless to say we stopped for lunch." 

"I called every chance I could but either the line was busy or Mr. Saotome kept saying you two were out but that's not all." "Then we start on the road again to get here but ended in Shikoku that's when I had enough and decided to drive back here myself, Ranma was kind when he used to say…when he used to…" Akane stopped talking when it dawn on her that Ranma was always telling her P-Chan would be as lost as Ryoga. "I screwed this up pretty bad didn't I," Akane finish saying now feeling really stupid and insufficient. 

"It's ok Akane everyone has their bad days, but I think it'll all work out in the end, I hope…" Kasumi answer to Akane was cut short do to a loud ruckus coming from the living room and rushed out of the kitchen to see what was the commotion about. 

"Akane did you say you called here, we never got the message huh, I wonder why Mr. Saotome never said anything," Nabiki said as her narrowed into slits as she became convinced that he had lied to them. 

* * *

Once the three Tendo women made it to the living room to confront Genma they became aware of the unwrapping situation and were taken back by the tension in the air. 

"Ryoga go attack that intruder, you're my heir and need to defend your fiancé's house from any stupid ideas that weak minded fool might try," Genma said as he pointed towards Ranma's crouching figure who was in the shadows by the Koi pond and recognizing it as the dreaded cat-fu. 

"Of course I will father, ** Ranma prepare to die you honorless bastard**," Ryoga said screaming with venom in his voice and jumped outside into a fight ready stance. 

"What is Ranma doing here, how…when did he get relea…" Nabiki was saying confused before Kasumi cut her short. 

"Nabiki not now please, go call Tofu…I mean Dr. Tofu now, let's go Akane we need to stop this," Kasumi said until she noticed that Akane was not responding and grabbed her by the shoulder to get her attention. 

"But look Kasumi, Ranma's in his Neko trance, it's Ryoga that needs to be careful," Akane started to say until something in Ranma's stance made her worry as she noticed him gingerly walk out of the shadows. 

"Oh no Kasumi I think he's hurt, Ranma… here kitty, kitty," Akane said in a worried voice as she walked to the porch and began to pat her knee, but gasped because as she got closer she saw that he had blood running down his arms. 

"Meeoow, mmeew, mew," Neko-Ranma saw Akane and wanted to leap to her but something inside held him back and he stopped himself from approaching her any further not getting any closer since Ryoga was also becoming a threat. 

"Please Ranma your hurt let me help you," Akane said as the pain welled up noticeably in her voice when she saw that Ranma kept hesitating and having a hard time breathing, then she knew she needed to make the first step to him. 

"Akane stop stay back what are you doing, get away from that thing… we don't know what it could do," Ryoga started to say. 

"Yes Akane, listen to your fiancé he knows what he must do," Mr. Tendo started to say as he was about to reach for her but before he did, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Genma grab the game board and wing it at Neko-Ranma. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Akane started to protest noticing that Neko-Ranma barely dodged the board letting it fly by him. 

"Here kitty, come to Akane, please Ranma don't do this to me, I need to help you," Akane said in a low soothing voice holding her hand out. The distrust in Ranma's eyes hurt her because she knew she placed it there and now wanted more than anything to remove it from them now. 

"Meow," Neko-Ranma let out as he slowly crept out to her and stretched his neck out to Akane's hand and smelled it before closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek on it taking in her scent. 

'Oh Kami I see it now he trusts me, me' Akane thought. "Come, let's go Ranma, we need to clean you up," Akane said as she blushed and the smile when she held his face between her hands and was caught off guard by the look of unconditional love in his gaze. 

Akane then stood up and started to walk back inside the house. Neko-Ranma followed happily as Akane started to lead him towards the house but stopped when Ryoga grabbed her and held on to as he tried give a kicked to him and watched as she become angry all of the sudden. 

"No stop let me go, **Ryoga what do you think you're doing**," Akane screamed infuriated that he would do something so dishonest by using her to get to Ranma finally breaking free from his grip and pushing him away. 

"I will not allow this Akane let your sisters tend to him, your only obligation is to Ryoga, he's your fiancé now, Ranma is longer your concern," Soun said as he puffed his chest and crossed his arms trying to control the situation. 

"Kasumi, Akane, Dr. Tofu will be here shortly with Auntie they were at the hospital," Nabiki said loud enough to get everyone's attention. 

"Ok Nabiki, thanks," Akane said never looking away from the three men, "You know what daddy he is my concern because all that matters to me is Ranma, I love him." "Look Ryoga I'm sorry but we could only be friends, I could never be your fiancé because as of today I'm no longer heir to the Tendo School I just rather simply be Ranma's wife," Akane stated as she turned and looked towards her father then at Ranma who moved back to her side while the entire scene developed and she smiled at him before turning back up the stairs and walked towards her room. "Come on Ranma let me take care of you." 

"No Akane you are the Tendo heir and where are you going with that disgraceful, young lady," Genma said as he raised his voice but tried again when the three women would not respond. "Kasumi, Nabiki talk some sense into that girl." 

"Wonder what Auntie would say to that Mr. Saotome," Nabiki said as she followed up the stairs behind her sisters and Ranma. 

"Genma my friend what are we going to do, this looks very bad," Soun said a little nervous as he noticed the way Kasumi and Nabiki were glaring angrily at them. 

"Don't that beat all you two fools have try to push those two together all this time, and now that you're trying to pull them apart they'll fight to stay together, hahahahaha," Happosai said laughing as he drank some more Sake from the bottle and looked at his students. 

"Ryoga wait right here she'll have to do as we say," Soun said trying to sound confident. "Genma let's go see if we can get her down here and have her see the error in her ways," Soun said as he turned towards his friend but dropped his shoulders when he saw that he'd become a panda. 

* * *

In her room Akane and her sisters were starting to treat Ranmas injuries.

"Kasumi, why Ranma is wearing these hospital clothes," Akane said as she tried to take off his shirt while he sat on her bed but Neko-Ranma just kept pawing her playfully thinking it was a game. "Stop it Ranma I need to…"Akane stopped short when she saw the bandage that wrapped his chest also had blood on it, then it dawn on her why he was dressed so. "What happened to him"? 

"Well um…you see Akane the day you disappeared with Ryoga, well Ranma arrived and… but Kodachi started to talk and told him that you left him for Ryoga. Akane I don't know how she did it or where she got it from but… Kodachi stabbed him in, she stabbed him in the chest with a knife, it almost killed him," Kasumi didn't know what made her tremble more telling Akane or reliving that frightful night. 

"Kodachi…Kodachi...she almost killed him Akane, the doctor said he almost died during the surgery but held on for who knows what," Nabiki said with an uncommon sadness in her voice. 

"Hahahahaha" The maniacal laughter made the three suddenly jump and turn towards the uninvited intruder. 

"I would've succeeded if it wasn't for you, you stupid little slut. After all the planning the drugs I gave Ryoga and to your fathers nothing seams to work. I don't see why he loves you so much, even when I told him that you were with Ryoga, he still wouldn't marry me, but maybe now if I just kill you," Kodachi had stepped out of Akane's closet were she had been hiding and was about to attack Akane when a blur jumped on her suddenly throwing her back. 

"Ranma," Akane yelled as she also threw herself on top of Kodachi knocking the knife she had in her hand and punched her in the stomach pushing out any air she had making Kodachi pass out. 

"Someone call the police while I tie up this nut," Akane screamed back then looked towards Ranma who looked at her before his eyes became unfocused and saw him collapsed. "Ranma"! 

"Akane get out here right now," screamed Soun from her door before he barged in and stopped saying anything else when he and Genma were ran over by Nabiki and Kasumi who were rushing out. 

* * *

Ranma awoke to the sound of a doctor's name being paged and called out over the hospital intercom. Then some one else was calling his name as he finally focused and noticed that they all gathered around his bed. 

'Man where am I wish my head would stop spinning, when did I get back in my room and what are they all doing here,' Ranma thought. "Oi guys how're ya, what'cha doing here?" He started to say pulling himself up but a hand pushed him back down not knowing who it was, he started to speak again but his mom interrupted him. 

"Oh son, why do you insist in causing us to worry so, do you know we must have be looking all over Nerima for you," said Nodoka as she kissed him on the forehead followed by Nabiki, Kasumi followed by.

Dr. Tofu who just waved and said, "we'll be back early tomorrow to see how you're doing", as they started filtering out of the room. "Ranma you're lucky the doctors left specific orders that you're to be supervised to prevent you from leaving" 

"Oh we're sorry son but you took so long to wake that time ran out, and we must go home and tend to your father and Soun," Nodoka said with a smile as she patted the little bundle that she cradle in her arm. 

"Wait I'm ok," he started to protest but the hand on his shoulder once again wouldn't allow him to sit up and followed it up finally noticed that it was Akane's. "Akane," Ranma said as he looked at her eyes and notice how worried and rattled she looked. 

"Yeah it's Akane we figured you two love birds could use the time to talk and that way she can tend to their needs for tonight," said Nabiki. "And nurse Akane don't baby Ranma to much or he'll become spoiled and we know how hard it's to break him out of his bad habits," as everyone laughed at Nabiki's comment. 

"Hey, I'm not that bad," he tried to retort but couldn't find the strength in his voice as the sedatives in the I.V.s were starting to take him over. 

Akane didn't know where to start talking but when she reached for his hand decided to ask Ranma about Ryoga and P-Chan.

"Ranma…Umm Ranma is it true that…Ranma, Ryoga said that you wouldn't, Akane stuttered while she knew what she wanted to ask him but the words just where so hard to ask. 'Calm down Akane just ask him, remember Kasumi said that everything will work it's self out, just calm down,' Akane kept chanting letting out a sigh she not knowing she kept inside never knew how long she had held it inside. "Ryoga told me that you were stopping him from telling me that he is P-Chan, is that true", Akane asked as she held to his hand and felt him become tenses as she looked into his eyes. 

"Yes, and no Akane," Ranma started to say. "I knew that he is P-Chan but he…but Ryoga held me to an oath Akane," Ranma said looking down at their hands for some sort support before speaking again. "You remember the day you found him and I had to bathe him well when he became turned back to his natural form I swore that I would hold his secret and did it on my honor. But then you made him your pet and I wanted to break that oath right there and then but I," Ranma was saying but began to hesitate before Akane spoke up. 

"Before what Ranma, before you had your fun and made me into one big joke," Akane started to say but turned away from Ranma letting go of his hand and looked out the window to avoid becoming angry. 

"**WHAT NO!** Akane I wanted too every time, I would see him with you, I wanted to kick his little pork butt, and scream that he's Ryoga but I didn't want to be as honorable as my father," Ranma finished saying as he looked at Akane's back as she kept looking out the window. "I still remember the day I first met ya, ya said wanted to be my friend, but all I ever do is hurt ya and I'm no good for ya Akane," Ranma said looking back down and closing his eyes to stop the tears that ready to escape. 

"Go home Akane, leave go home," Ranma said with a quiver in his voice as he began to look down hiding his eyes from her. Then he began to speak in a softer tone, "For as long as we've known each other ya always told me and yer friends that ya hate me and that ya don't love me, so please for once listen to me and go home," Ranma finished as he let out a painful sigh. 

Akane flinched at his words she had never expected for him to push her away and she also remembered that day and then regretted how she had always jumped to conclusions and never gave him a chance to explain. 'Not this time Ranma, I'm as much to blame maybe even more,' Akane thought before she quickly turned to face Ranma and grabbed his hand placing it on her cheek feeling the coolness in it as she then closed her eyes and kissed his palm. 

"Ranma**…**"she began to say. "I'm sorry, please could you ever forgive me I should've listen but… I'm starting to get so fed up of the all fighting and the craziness that is constantly happening in our lives lately, I just wanted a little peace and then I go off and not let you…but please don't push me away I can live through anything except the thought of living without you," Akane started saying but stopped herself when she noticed that she was starting to cry. 

"Aw come on Akane don't ya worry it's ok really, I'm sorry too I didn't want to break our engagement but I guess it's to late now… huh now that…umm," Ranma didn't know what to say but he hated the fact that it hurt him even more to think about it. "Akane, I think… I'm gonna move back to my moms…I mean my home it's for the best I think", Ranma said trying to make an excuse, anything just not to be there with her and Ryoga always knowing about their engagement. 

"What? What do you mean it's to late, no Ranma please don't, why do you want to leave me," Akane said nervously then asked with inquisitive sound in her voice? 

"Yeah well I heard we're no longer engaged and you and Ryoga are," Ranma said looking at her hand, the to the wall but avoiding eye contact to not let her know how it hurt him and not knowing what else to say. 

"Who said we're not," claimed Akane as she softly made him face her with her hands on his face. 'Now or never Akane here's your chance, he's wide open girl don't mess this up', she thought to herself. "Ranma you're my fiancé until we say so or you marry me and then I'll be your wife... because I love you," Akane said as she slowly leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. 

To Ranma Nothing that Akane said registered in his head until he felt Akanes hands gently turn his face to hers as she placed her lips on his. In his life he could never have imagined tasting anything sweeter or softer then her lips as she kissed him. 

"Akane I…I love you too I guess it was from the day I saw you smile and right now there is nothing I love more than you, you're my Akane," Ranma said into her lips as he kissed her back and drew her into an even fiercer passionate kiss. 

"Oh Ranma I love you so much and you're everything to me, you're my best friend, my protector and even though you never let me prove that I can do it on my own, but I wouldn't have it any other way and if you leave then I'll go with you," she stated as a few tears of joy came down her face. Akane had to brake the kiss to look into his eyes but knew she had to tell him until she noticed that he had that look in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face.

"Same here Akane, your my reason for living and I think my life would be very miserable if I never had your smile," Ranma said as he gently caressed her cheek. 

"I guess we've missed all the signs and this is the best time to talk about it as ever my love," as she pecked his lips once more and tucked him into his bed. 

* * *

Some time had passed for our two eternal lovebirds Kodachi had been placed in an instituted for the criminally insane on her attempt to kill Ranma and drugging their family. 

Ukyo returned from her trip only to find that Ranma had moved and no longer lived at the Tendo's. Ukyo became enraged when she discovered that Mrs. Saotome also had nullified her claim Ranma since the Tendo and Saotome arrangement was established before hers, but later stayed as a friend noticing she loved him better that way. 

Cologne helped Shampoo get over Ranma as well reminding her that it wasn't meant to be as a warrior of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. Mousse well he did fall in love again but with Ukyo of all people because she never belittled him. For Ukyo it started as friendship but grew to love when he started to work with her at Uchan's, they're starting a chain of restaurants with Nabiki's help. 

Nabiki became a feared wealthy negotiator in the business community claming that she would never fall in love, but cupid soon found her also and fell head over heals with a good man who loved her for her and not her money, but it wasn't Kuno Tatewaki. 

As for our lovebirds well Mrs. Saotome wouldn't let them live under her roof unless they'd be married and to her surprise they both happily agreed.

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu well let's just say they're expecting their second child and couldn't be any happier. 

As for Soun and Genma were both forgiven but Happosai kept the torment reminding them of their mistake, Ryoga did become their student but could never seam to stay long enough to complete his training and eventually found his way back to Akari and live a content life as a farmer. But for...

* * *

"Akane, get back here right now young lady and clean up this mess, how are we going to teach class tomorrow if you keep leaving a your bricks on the floor," Ranma yelled to the house trying to get her attention but couldn't hide the smile. 

"What mess Ranma," Akane asked as a little blur came from behind her and hugged her legs as she looked down. "Hello baby is that nasty man bothering you." 

"That mess," Ranma said as he turned around and found it all picked up and quickly turned back towards his wife and their little girl with a big smile on his face. 

"Guess she takes up after her father," Akane said as looked back down at her daughter. 

"You know she really fast maybe even faster than her Pops." "Maybe it's time to take her on a long training trip," Ranma said seriously hiding his urge to laugh. 

"**WHAT, I don't think so Saotome Ranma, I'll kick your butt up and down this dojo before that happens**," Akane said before Ranma's laughter caught off guard. 

"What's so funny mister I'm not kidding," Akane said as she brought her mallet into view. 

"Oh…hey Akane I'm just kidding," Ranma said as he raised his hands and walked up to them and then bent down to pick up their little girl and leaned over to kiss Akane then bent over to kiss her tummy. "I'd never do that to our family I love you guys to much, anyway hey honey what's for dinner." 

"Oh you, I made you two curry, but just because of your little joke I should give your portion to our little girl, seeing as she does love to eat my cooking," Akane said as she kissed him back. 

"Yatta, curry I'm so hungry to mommy, " Chibi-Akane said as she hugged them both before jumping down and running to the house as she yelled back. "Race ya daddy, granny here I come," Chibi-Akane yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran inside their home.

And as Ranma and Akane also turn towards the house hand in hand and we fade out leaving the happy family for others to tell their story and their lives to be lived with an infinity of love. 

** THE END **


End file.
